Compañía demoníaca
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Osomatsu era un demonio increíblemente inútil cuyo destino era inamovible. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una forma de cambiarlo? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que un dios amargado y puritano de un lago quisiera hacer un contrato con él? Esperó muchas cosas, menos aquella excéntrica petición, después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría la compañía de un demonio? OsoChoro.
1. Lago del comienzo

**Pareja principal:** OsomatsuxChoromatsu. **  
Secundarias:** JyushimatsuxHomura, AtsushixTodomatsu, otras. **  
****Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Fujio Akatsuka.  
 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno, descripciones sangrientas, muertes, relaciones sexuales.

* * *

 **Lago del comienzo.**

Sonreí extasiado sobre el estrellado y amplio cielo que se desplegaba ante mí. Gasté doscientos sucios años en silencio para ver cómo o con qué podría tentar a esa diosa de aquel cristalino lago, doscientos sucios años en que pude divertirme, tener sexo, corromper inmaculados seres y darme festines de almas ingenuas dispuestas a contratos cortos y arriesgados en situaciones desesperadas. Gasté doscientos años en esa diosa…

Y por fin, por fin lo he descubierto.

Su deseo era tan simple, estúpido y vano, que a pesar de mis tres mil años, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre pensé que una diosa sería más caprichosa y exigente, pero, a diferencia de otras, su deseo era escueto y sencillo.

—Bueno, era de esperarse. Es una deidad de una de las castas más bajas y denigrante de los dioses... igual que yo de los demonios… —sonreí sin vergüenza de mi deshonroso título, acostumbrado a mis origines y a mi existencia.

Después de todo, he tenido tres mil años para aguantar la mierda que soy—. Es claro que este bebé no tendrá grandes metas… —sonreí otra vez, deslizándome en el cielo sin ruido alguno, mirándolo desde uno de los tantos verdes y frondosos árboles que rodeaban su lago.

Sí, yo, Osomatsu Matsuno, era una vil y sucia escoria, pero hoy podría al menos comenzar a cambiarlo con algo simple y que no requeriría mucho de mi valioso esfuerzo.

Esperé al menos unos diez minutos por ese prolongado suspiro que me haría entrar en acción. La cristalina agua tembló un poco y desde el centro del lago, ascendió una figura vestida con una toga blanca sin siquiera una sola mancha sujeta únicamente en uno de sus hombros, la toga era lo bastante larga como para llegarle a esa sencilla deidad hasta por debajo de las rodillas, más precisamente hasta los tobillos. Aparte de eso, contrastando con su blanca vestimenta, una corona de laurales le adornaba la cabeza y unas pulseras las manos.

Al primer suspiro de aquella diosa me acerqué, detrás de él, sin que siquiera lo notara, y al segundo, ya estaba rozando mi aliento en su nuca, flotando. Él se sentó, dando una impresión extraña a la vista. No siempre se encuentra como algo normal estar sentado literalmente en un lago.

Se sentó en una posición primitiva, con las piernas abiertas formando una especie de ocho deforme. Y, cuando bajó totalmente la guardia, ataqué de la forma más encantadora que pude.

—Hola…. hermosa diosa… —susurré con el mayor encanto que me era posible justo en su oído derecho, pero, aún a pesar de mi entonada voz, sabía cuál sería el resultado.

El lago inquietándose y la figura casi dando un brinco de al menos dos metros por encima de su lago confirmaron segundos después mis sospechas, aquella diosa se alteró y flotó por segundos al igual que yo, en el aire, mientras las aguas se alzaban junto a su figura, cayendo poco después. Oh sí, esto estaba saliendo increíble.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres…? —susurró desconfiado, apretando los dientes y elevando con una de sus manos un poco de agua. Seguramente en eso constaba su "defensa".

Sonreí, al notar lo aterradoramente similar a mí que resultaba ser esa diosa. El mismo corte de cabello, el rostro, el color de piel… la figura de él, claro, era más andrógina y delicada, además de tener las pupilas ligeramente más pequeñas que las mías.

Pero aparte de eso, era mi jodido reflejo. ¿Así me vería si fuera un maldito puritano dispuesto a hacer lo correcto y estar encerrado en un aburrido lago el resto de mi vida?

—Vengo a ofrecerte un… —antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, aquella deidad me atacó con un molesto chapuzón de agua que me dejó estilando. Sonreí otra vez, tratando de retomar la conversación—. Cómo iba diciéndote vengo a… —otra vez no pude continuar. Otro chapuzón de agua me había re-empapado con mayor vigorosidad mientras el molesto líquido se colaba hasta en mi ropa interior—. Lo que quiero decir…

Y el muy desgraciado lo volvió a hacer. Estuve a punto de perder la compostura, pero me contuve y volví a sonreír de forma algo más torcida, enseñando unos cuantos dientes de más al ampliar mi risa.

—¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para que dejes de mojarme cada dos palabras?

La deidad se vio confundida, temblando mientras alzaba un conjunto más grande de agua para volver a empaparme—. ¿E-Eres un demonio… verdad? ¿Por qué mi agua sa-sagrada no te hace nada…?

—Oh… el agua sagrada… sí, el agua… —comenté recordando ese pequeño detalle—. Oh, oh qué dolor… oh, mi piel de demonio arde… oh oh que dolor… —chasqueé los dedos, para generar un poco de humo desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo para que mi interpretación fuera un poco más realista y se viera como si mi piel se estuviera quemando.

—¡Es obvio que actúas, demonio! ¡Aléjate de aquí! Si mi agua no te hace nada… debes ser uno de los fuertes.

Sonreí ante el comentario, oh, sonaba tan bien esa palabra, aunque no estuviera más alejada de la realidad, sonaba grandiosa. Porque sí, tenía bastante de demonio, pero nada de "fuerte". Alcé mis manos, recreando ante la vista de aquella deidad un pergamino con todos los puntos que muy amablemente venía a ofrecerle. Él, respondiendo de forma grata a mi amabilidad, volvió a arrojarme agua a todo mi elegante traje y a mi pergamino.

Pero ¡Ajás! Esta vez, estaba preparado, y el pergamino era solo referencia, por lo tanto, no importaría que tanta agua usara contra el pergamino, porque aquella diosa nunca podría "mojar una ilusión".

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero solo soy un débil demonio que viene a ofrecerte un contrato con el que me llevaré tu divinidad, pero no tu alma. Es en serio, soy tan débil, que esos nuevos frascos de frutos en conserva de "Doña Tina" son un verdadero fastidio para mí. Deberían… ¡No sé! Tener un abre fácil…

A pesar de mi increíble carisma, la deidad ni sonrió, estoica y desalentadoramente amargada.

—¿Crees que me tragaré esa mierda? ¿Qué demonio sería tan imbécil de ofrecerle un trato a una deidad?

—Aquí, tu servidor, más imbécil y milagroso que nunca… —hice una reverencia, mientras la deidad seguía a la defensiva, no sé qué más estúpido e inofensivo debía parecer para que la deidad se dignara a escuchar el trato.

Suspiré, comprendiendo que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo a cooperar. Así que cerré el pergamino que se desvaneció segundos después en el aire. Aún flotando, me senté y me llevé una de mis manos a la cara, mirando de reojo a la terca criatura. Mierda, realmente odiaba y siempre odiaré trabajar más de lo necesario.

—Eres de la casta más baja de las deidades ¿Verdad? La más débil e innecesaria.

El gesto de la deidad pasó de la desconfianza a la molestia. El comentario seguramente hirió el innecesario orgullo que criaturas de tan baja casta como nosotros debería tener.

—Por eso estás aquí, purificando un pequeño lago al que pocas personas vienen. Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, pero es pobre y decadente, y ni siquiera tienes el poder de darles "virtud" a sus tierras. Lo único que puedes hacer es mantener puro la mitad del lago.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, maldito demonio? —sonreí, encantado de que su desconfianza pasara a ser molestia, al menos, ahora tenía su total atención.

—¿Les tienes envidia, no es cierto? —sonreí con sencillez, creando otra pequeña ilusión cerca de la palma de mi mano, mostrando unas pequeñas figuritas sin muchos detalles tratando de representar a los humanos.

—No sabes nada… sé a lo que quieres llegar demonio. Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente yo…

—Jamás… —sentencié—. Jamás te sacarán de aquí, jamás podrás ver ese mundo que tanto quieres conocer. Eres débil, el cielo supremo no te necesita, estarás aquí por siempre. Estamos sujetos a esta casta por siempre, somos inamovibles.

—Mientes. Eres una maldita escoria maligna y mentirosa. No creeré en tus palabras —su expresión me agradó y encontré la palabra que seguramente removió e hirió algo bastante importante para él.

Las palabras clave en todo esto eran "para siempre".

—No miento —sentencié esta vez con algo de seriedad cruzándome de brazos—. Los demonios no tenemos la necesidad de mentir, más bien somos… siniestramente sinceros. La mentira es humana, la envidia es humana. Tú…

—No lo digas… —la deidad apretó los dientes, y las aguas debajo de él volvieron a mecerse de un lado a otro, incluso haciendo temblar un poco la tierra del fondo de aquel lago.

A pesar de su afligido rostro, continué sin temor de perder el valioso trato al que seguramente aquel ser terminaría por ceder.

—Quieres vivir como un humano…. ¿Verdad?

—Tú qué sabes… —apartó la vista, mientras se hundía, vi sus pies desaparecer en el agua lentamente.

No lo detuve ni me alteré, debía demostrarle la confianza que tenía, así que solo hablé cuando ya estaba sumergido hasta donde terminaba su torso.

—Sé lo suficiente —aclaré—. Porque soy de tu mismo nivel, sé qué esperas, quieres que vuelvan a necesitarte… que aquellas deidades que te encerraron aquí al menos se acuerden de que existes, que al menos te vinieran a ver. Pero… no, estás solo y nadie puede verte. Pero, si fueras un humano… tú podrías salir de aquí, y todos podrían saber que existes.

—No… mi deber es…

—¿Deber…? Solo atiendes un maldito lago.

—Hay personas que vienen aquí —me rebatió con dureza, tratando de mantenerse firme.

—Personas que no pueden verte, personas pobres, personas que incluso si tú dejaras el lago, seguirían tomando y usando el agua de algún otro río cercano. Acéptalo, si estás aquí o no… a nadie le importa.

—E-Eres cruel.

—Solo sincero —suavicé mi tono de voz—. Porque te entiendo, porque soy como tú… —resalté nuevamente aquel determinante hecho.

—Y qué contiene… ese dichoso trato… —susurró volviendo a ascender desde el lago.

—Podría darte un pene o una vagina. Lo que tú escojas.

—¿Pero qué…? —su cara se volvió roja, de manera encantadoramente inocente. Me recordó un poco a algunas monjas cuya sola mención de un órgano reproductivo solía ruborizarlas hasta las orejas.

—Un pene o una vagina. Podrás masturbarte… ¿Genial, no?

—¡Como si me interesara masturbarme, maldita sea! —explotó de forma adorable la figura.

—Créeme, cuando tengas uno, no dejarás de tocarte. Te harás un experto en el tema, ¡Podrías incluso impartir cursos sobre eso!

—¡Nunca aceptaré este trato! —gruñó volviéndose a meter bajo las cristalinas aguas, pero lo detuve con una sonora risa.

—Perdón, perdón. Pero es lo que más noté de ti… —sonreí, soplando un poco para levantar la toga de la deidad que se trató de cubrir de inmediato a pesar de la inexistencia de algo que deba ser cubierto—. No pensé que hubiera deidades que no tuvieran "nada allí".

—L-Los…. de bajo rango nacemos así.

—Bueno, yo nací con pene —acepté, con una sonrisilla traviesa que pareció enfadar nuevamente a esa malhumorada deidad—. Pero hay algunos de nosotros con "ciertas especialidades" que pueden cambiar de sexo completamente a su entera voluntad, y no solo como una "ilusión". Los demonios del sexo pueden pasar de ser súcubos a íncubos en un segundo. Nunca han sido dos cosas separadas la verdad.

—¿En-En serio? —la diosa de un aura cálidamente verdosa abrió los ojos de forma interesada.

Se notaba demasiado que no hablaba con nadie y desconocía grandes e importantes cosas del mundo. Incluso, en una parte muy muy pequeña de mí, sentí algo de simpatía por esta débil divinidad. Quizás, porque se parecía a mí.

Sí, seguramente era eso, pensé con una sonrisa animada.

La deidad se cruzó de brazos, tratando de reafirmar una inexistente autoridad contra mí esperando a que prosiguiera. Me reí con sencillez, quitándole importancia y dejando que las palabras escaparan una vez más de mi boca.

—Sí, es en serio. Te explicaría unas cuántas cosas más de ellos pero… ¿Sabes lo que es el sexo?

La deidad arrugó el ceño y apretó los labios. Casi me carcajeé, su inocencia y aquella forma tan obvia de querer ocultar su ignorancia podían superar luego mi actuación. Solo mirarlo e intentar no reírme ya era una tortura, y con esa expresión que esbozaba justo ahora era incluso peor.

—No del todo…

—"No del todo" ¿Eh? —sonreí burlonamente, no pude evitarlo. Las aguas de la deidad volvían a removerse de forma turbia, delatando su humor con facilidad.

—Algunas veces, humanos suelen… hacer cosas extrañas dentro de mis aguas. Juntos… un hombre y una mujer, totalmente desnudos y con ciertas cualidades que yo no poseo.

—¿Con cualidades te refieres a un pene o a una vagina no?

—S-Sí…

—¿Y sueles mirarlos?

—Cuando se da la oportunidad los veo. Es algo un tanto… curioso.

—Mira qué bien, tenemos algo en común, ambos somos voyeristas.

—¿Voyerista? ¿Qué es eso?

—En este caso, un depravado dios que le gusta mirar a los humanos sabiendo que no puede ser visto. Lástima que no te la puedes jalar, debe ser frustrante. Si tuviera que vivir una vida sin jalármela yo…

—¡N-No soy un depravado! Eso es de gente impura. Los veo solo por… curiosidad. Porque no sé muy bien de qué va eso ¿¡Bien!? —gritó alterado y nervioso, sonreí al ver cómo trataba de demostrar inocencia.

Chasqueé los dedos y volví a sacar el pergamino, pero dejándolo flotar en el aire, sin acercarlo de forma insistente a la deidad.

—Bien, bien, solo eran fines científicos, te creeré. Ahora en cuenta al contrato…

—¡No aceptaré ninguno de tus cochinos tratos!

—Bien, bien, no lo firmarás. Pero déjame ordenarlo para ti. Si te conviertes en humano… ¿Qué te gustaría ser? ¿Mujer u hombre? Dime… —susurré acercándome hasta la andrógina figura, desapareciendo en segundos y quedando detrás de él, susurrándole lo siguiente en el oído—. Al verlos, ¿Qué te gustaría más…? Penetrar… o ser penetrado.

—¡Ahhhh! —antes de que pudiera proseguir mi descarado acoso y persuasión, había vuelvo a ser empapado en esa asquerosa agua sagrada mientras aquella deidad se alejaba unos buenos metros de mi persona—. No vuelvas a acercarte así.

—¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera firmarás! ¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Pene o vagina? ¡Es todo lo que te pido!

—¡No lo sé bien! ¡Nunca lo he pensado…! Nunca pensé tener algo así por eso…

La diosa comenzó a sumergirse, mientras a sus pies las aguas cambiaban de temperatura a una cálida llena de las emociones que agobiaban a mi linda víctima. Era realmente lindo verlo sonrojado y dudando. Quizás, cuando sea humano, lo acosaría un poco por algunos años mientras buscaba a los _demás_.

Pensé en una imagen mental no del todo buena qué se le vería mejor allí abajo. No quería que llegara un momento en que se quejara del sexo que le destiné, pero tampoco da alguna señal de preferencia.

"Preferencia", sí, esa palabra retumbó mi mente de manera molesta y obvia.

—Serás hombre —sonreí.

La figura que tenía la mitad del rostro bajo el agua se elevó un poco, con la boca en un divertido triangulo hacia abajo— ¿Por qué crees que querría ser eso…? ¿El hombre?

—Porque…. ¡Puedes meterla y te la pueden meter! Tienes dudas ¿Verdad? Pues, si quieres meterla, tendrás cómo, y si quieres que te la metan, puedes hacerlo igual. Solo te volteas y le enseñas el traserito a algún señorito de gustos curiosos. Pero cuidado, ser homosexual no es tan bien visto en ciertas tierras.

—¿Por qué ha-hablas de estos temas como si nada?

—Porque he vivido mucho, y créeme, el sexo con el que naces es importante. Y bueno, tendrás algunas ventajas siendo hombre, en esta época, los hombres tienen más valor que una mujer y poseen… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Mayor libertad".

—Bien. Pon hombre en el contrato…

—¿¡Firmarás!? —el entusiasmo reprimido que había en mi salió sin que pudiera retenerlo. Elevé la comisura de mis labios con gozo.

La deidad del lago retrocedió, sintiendo con claridad la sombría oscuridad que mi alegría provocaba. Era siniestra y petrificante, lo sabía, por eso trataba de reprimirme para no infundir miedo y duda en el ente que haría un pacto conmigo.

Sin embargo, no retrocedió más, solo empezó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso, lo que no supe descifrar si era una oportunidad para continuar o cambiar el tema antes de que se viera notablemente sospechoso.

Tomé el contrato entre mis dedos, y acaricié suavemente las letras que definían su sexo. La tinta se borró con facilidad con un pequeño toque de mi dedo indice, reemplazando la incógnita con el sexo masculino que aquella divinidad había escogido. Escondí el contrato, para no asustarlo de más.

—No firmaré —sentenció, elevando el rostro y separando las manos que hace segundos se movían nerviosas y tensas—. Pero… podría llegar a pensarlo con el tiempo.

—Tiempo me sobra, pero no abuses —sonreí, flotando a su alrededor, recostándome y cruzándome de piernas—. Vendré a verte cada cierto tiempo, para ver si has cambiado de parecer.

—Bueno, de una cosa puedes estar seguro. No me moveré de aquí. Así que puedes venir a molestarme cuando quieras. Después de todo, como bien dices, ni siquiera una deidad de un escalón más arriba del mío revisa mi trabajo… así que dudo que te topes con un problema.

—Osomatsu —sonreí, invitándolo para que me diera su nombre y cerráramos de manera amena este pequeño progreso que si tenía suerte, quizás terminaría con esa deidad entablando un pacto conmigo en un par de décadas más—Bien.

—No, no bien —me ofendí ante su falta de educación y tacto, colocando una mano dramáticamente sobre mi pecho y hundiendo mis labios en una mueca dramática y ofendida—. Se supone que aquí me dices tu nombre.

—¿Mi nombre?

—¿Cómo te llamaron cuando te destinaron este lago?

—¿Cómo me llamaron? —el ser lucía nervioso, y sin saber qué decir.

Me miró tratando de que yo pudiera darle una explicación o guiara su respuesta. Creía que mi vida de demonio de baja casta era triste, pero la de este pobre sujeto era una miseria. Ni siquiera podía hablar con alguno de los suyos.

Ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

—Yo te daré uno —sonreí—. Si firmas el contrato, te daré el mejor nombre del mundo.

—Lo pensaré, Osomatsu —susurró, esta vez menos frío y distante.

Debía aceptarlo, había sido un buen comienzo para el primer día.

* * *

Llegué pasado el mediodía, cuando aquella deidad se dedicaba a orar y a purificar las aguas ya que todos están en sus hogares preparándose para la merienda de forma organizada. A pesar de que no me había presentado aún, su mirada me captó enseguida, suspirando y volviendo a su deber. No lo interrumpí, era obvio que no tendría ni un gramo de su atención hasta que no terminara su trabajo.

Típico de un dios, siempre haciendo ver la purificación de un feo y pequeño lago como la gran cosa. Suspiré, hasta que vi el lago volver a ese color desagradablemente cristalino y purificado. Aun así, el impecable trabajo era cruelmente arruinado por alguna que otra hoja que caía sobre el lago, de tonos rojizos y verdosos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Ya era otoño? A pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado, aún me abruma con la velocidad que pasan los días, las estaciones, los años. A veces, siento que he tomado una siesta o dado un pequeño parpadeo y ha pasado un siglo entero.

Que hubo una guerra mundial, que el demonio por el que voté en las elecciones pasadas como consejero de Luzbel había perdido otra vez y esa perra pechugona y fea volvía a ganar el puesto para hacerme la vida imposible, que un gato se hizo la principal causa de una revolución en Prados boscosos y que… había llegado el otoño.

Dejé de distraerme en cosas triviales, agitando mi cabeza de un lado al otro y golpeándome con fuerza las mejillas, enderezando un poco mi torcida levitación, ya que estaba mirando a esa amargada divinidad totalmente al revés. La deidad notó mi mirada y me la devolvió de forma fija y extremadamente seca. No sabía cuántos años llevamos en esto, pero ya para aquel entonces, sabía que esa postura significaba que había tomado una decisión. Quizás, una favorable o una desfavorable, quizás, una que no tuviera que ver con el tema por el cual lo acosaba.

Esperé de forma desinteresada que me comentara su resolución el tema, pero seguía allí, estoico y perturbadoramente inmóvil observándome fijo y con esa boca curvada hacia abajo en forma de triángulo.

Era jodidamente aterrador.

Y se supone que el aterrador debería ser yo, el temible demonio, no una delicada y andrógina diosa que no sabía si tratar de él o ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en esto? —susurró Choromatsu, dando un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Creo que no el suficiente como para te canses de este lugar. Te juro que si vuelvo a ver el próximo año esa piedra gigante con cara de anciano a la que adoran a unos metros del lago voy a vomitar. Ya me sé de memoria hasta los putos árboles que hay en este bosque. Y he visto al "feroz Oso" que se oculta en el bosque tener crías al menos tres veces. Aunque no creo que sea la misma Osa… de todas formas, soy tío en grado relativamente imaginario de la última camada de la Osa. Le he puesto Jorge a mi sobrino. El cafecito con una manchita en el vientre. Crecen tan rápido…

—No alcanzo a ver esa piedra por más que me eleve en estas aguas.

—Créeme que no te pierdes de nada. Tal vez la orinaré un poco la próxima vez, quién sabe, quizás mi orina sea ácida para esas feas rocas que la gente venera como sagradas y le cambie un poco la horrible cara a esa maldita piedra.

—Eres un asco, ¿Lo sabías? —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron frágilmente, mientras se volvía hacia el otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has sonreído? —le increpé con alegría, acabando con su penoso intento de ocultar esa tierna y suave risa en sus labios.

Alcé los brazos, enderezándome al fin, sin flotar recostado y torcido como siempre. Ese día, quizás otra vez recibiría otro maldito y aburrido "lo pensaré", por ello, quería intentar algo diferente aquel día. Algo que lo hiciera enfadar hasta ponerlo rojo, o algo que lo hiciera sonrojarse hasta tartamudear.

Cualquiera de las dos me parecía divertida. La divinidad se quedó parada, mientras giraba hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada penetrante y fría corto a través de mí, provocándome una ligera mueca involuntaria.

Me acerqué, y el permitió el avance. A esta altura, él sabía que no vendría y quizás con mi decadente poder simplemente no podría matarlo. Mis manos se acercaron suavemente a su cabeza, separadas y sin rozar siquiera su corona de laureles. Cerré uno de mis ojos, en un guiño osado y valiente, mientras concentraba algo de energía en ella sin ninguna vibra maligna, impidiendo que la diosa se alterara.

En el aire, una pequeña explosión alertó a la diosa de la creación. Su postura se puso a la defensiva, buscando. Sus aguas parecieron darle la respuesta, mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y empezaba a reírme con fuerza, sujetándome el estómago que pronto resentiría mi ruidosa y enérgica carcajada.

—¿Qu-qué has hecho…? —dijo anonadado, tocando con suavidad su corona, deslizando sus dedos con delicadeza con lo que había creado entre las verdosas hojitas.

Allí, pequeñas y poco intimidadoras yacían rosas rojas ordenadas de forma divertida alrededor de su corona y una que otra en sus pulseras. Me miró, con los ojos abiertos y sentí que nuestros ojos conectaron por unos segundos, dejándome una provocadora sonrisa en los labios, queriendo adivinar su siguiente reacción.

Pero no, no se lo permití. Me quise adelantar, juguetón y apasionado. Me estaba divirtiendo, no quería que todo acabara con una reacción malograda.

Mi curiosidad me podía, y era la primera vez que podría jugar de esa manera con una diosa.

—Rosas rojas. Una flor provocadora y peligrosa. Se ven lindas en ti, ¿No lo crees? El color rojo es mi esencia y parece ser… —me atreví a proseguir, estirando mi brazo derecho mientras el labio de mi ahora victima temblaba un poco, dudando si acercar o no su mano derecha para apartarme—. Que convino devastadoramente bien contigo, ¿No lo crees? —finalicé, tocando la fría piel de sus mejillas por unos segundos.

Mi dedo índice fue el último en separarse de su piel. Para mi sorpresa, su tacto no quemó ni su piel ni la mía, pero por alguna razón, un pequeño hormigueo aún se deslizaba sobre mi índice, incitándome a relamer mis labios, ansioso por la extraña sensación.

—T-Tú, maldito idiota impetuoso… —allí estaba, la reacción que esperaba.

La deidad explotando, tanto en enojo como en vergüenza. Sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza, pero sus puños estaban tensos, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante.

¿Por qué tener una sola reacción cuando podía tener las dos?

—Vamos, te ves lindo.

—Deja de usar esa palabra —protestó, volviendo a mirar su reflejo en el lago, sin saber qué hacer con las rosas—. Modificando así el atuendo sagrado de una deidad… ¿Qué demonios te crees…?

—Creo que así luces mejor. Si tuviera que casarme contigo y elegirte algún atuendo de novia, definitivamente sería ese.

—¿P-Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas y sacarme esto?

—Creí que te agradarían. Las rosas no suelen cultivarse ni verse en un pueblo como este. De seguro es la primera vez que admiras una de estas. Las hice a imagen y semejanza de las famosas rosas de la Villa entre cascadas. Son raras y su rojizo es fascinante. Es una mezcla muy excéntrica. Bueno, hay un montón de cosas raras allí. La flor con ojos por ejemplo, ¡Si esa cosa no la hizo un demonio no sé quién la habrá hecho!

—¿Villa entre cascadas?

—Sí. Un lugar bastante… impresionante. Me he quedado varios años por allí.

—¿Has estado en todo el mundo?

Sonreí ante la ingenuidad de su pregunta. Cerré los ojos, alardeando de más y encogiéndome de hombres levantando mis palmas hacia arriba en un gesto despreocupado—. Digamos que he… tenido un poco de tiempo libre —le contesté, abriendo solo uno de mis ojos, esperando algún grito o algo así, pero nada.

Solo estaba allí, acariciando esas rosas que terminarían marchitándose y cayendo al lago negras y podridas. No podía mantener algo como la magia pura y bella por mucho tiempo, pero por el momento, realmente le lucían bien a ese solitario ser.

—El mundo…

—Sí, sí, un bonito lugar —volví a restarle importancia mientras hurgaba en mi nariz buscando algo interesante.

—Tienes razón. Yo quiero ser humano… para ver el mundo.

—Sí, el mundo y ser humano, como tú di…—me detuve de golpe. Abrí los ojos sintiendo que rasgaría los límites que mantenían mis ojos unidos a mi cabeza.

No podía creerlo, mi gracioso y penoso vuelo se inmovilizó, como si hubiera sido congelado en el tiempo. Miré a esa criatura quien atrapó mi incredulidad con una desafiante y decidida expresión.

Si hubiera sido posible, en aquellos instantes, fácilmente mi mandíbula pudo haberse desprendido de mi bella cara para terminar alimentando a algún pececito de ese lago con dudosos gustos.

—¿E-Es en serio…? ¿En realidad hablas… malditamente en serio…?

—No me hagas repetirlo demonio, quiero un trato contigo.

Mi cuerpo sintió con fuerza el escalofrío de esas palabras que me ataban a mi contratante. Un sonido placentero similar a la de cadenas golpeándose una contra la otra y arrastrándose contra el suelo me provocaron una sofocada risa. Las cadenas de un pacto ya nos estaban rodeando tanto a él como a mí.

Me incliné, esta vez flotando en las aguas y arrodillándome ante él, tomando con delicadeza su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha, y, con la otra, extendí y materialicé el pergamino y un bolígrafo con tinta rojiza para sellar el pacto.

—Siéntete libre de revisar las condiciones del contrato, mi preciado patrono.

—Estoy a favor de cada una de ellas, incluso la que define mi sexo. Pero quiero agregar una cláusula más a esto.

No levanté la cabeza y me mordí los labios. Odiaba las malditas clausulas y puntos extras, pero supongo que su divinidad hace valer el esfuerzo.

—Exige… —fue lo único que pronuncié—. Mientras no manche los conceptos estructurales de nuestro pacto, podré atenerme a nuevas condiciones.

—Aquí sale que mi cuerpo contará con una vida sana, que fácilmente podría alcanzar los noventa años.

—Exacto. No haré tu vida corta, pero tampoco puedo alargarla inhumanamente. Después de todo, es en un humano en lo que te puedo convertir.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no exigiré más que esto.

Torcí el gesto, y sentí las comisuras de mis labios elevarse por mero instinto en un gesto un tanto aterrador que trataba de reprimir, sin embargo, mi instinto demoniaco quería consumirme y con ello mi contrato.

Si no me controlaba la divinidad de esa diosa… no sería mía.

—Pero… la divinidad de una diosa puede exigir algo más que esto, ¿No?

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos subieron hasta la inmaculada figura de forma fija y penetrante. Traté de ocultar lo más que pudiera mi sonrisa maníaca y ansiosa, perturbado por esas innecesarias pausas y esas engorrosas cláusulas. ¿Qué tan desquiciado por una respuesta me quería ver aquella figura?

—Te quiero a ti.

Mi gesto cambió en segundos de frustración reprimida a ingenuidad. No dejé escapar palabra alguna, solo atiné a abrir ligeramente los ojos y a apretar un poco el ceño, confundido.

—¿A mí? ¿Acaso intercambiarías tu divinidad con mi…?

—A ti —volvió a aclarar—. No lo que te consagra como un demonio. Quiero que tú, quien ha visto todo este mundo, viaje conmigo hasta que mi cuerpo humano perezca y se pudra, solo entonces, podrás llevarte mi divinidad. Eso es todo lo que quiero, que viajes conmigo y que seas tú quien me asegure que podré ver el mundo entero, demonio Osomatsu.

Me quedé petrificado, escuchando aquella extraña petición extra al contrato. No supe si aquello era sumamente ambicioso o increíblemente ingenuo y puro. No lo sabía, lo desconocía, y aquello me produjo una extraña sensación de angustia mezclada en éxtasis.

No me entendía, y aquello, me sacó una sonrisa que mi rostro nunca antes había formulado, ladeada a la derecha, picarona y enseñando los dientes.

—Es un trato, humano Choromatsu.

La deidad sonrió, y alzó el lápiz, tomándose un momento quizás para despedirse de todo. Su divinidad no era su vida, pero era aquello que lo hacía un dios.

—Sí que eres un mentiroso, Osomatsu. Dijiste que sería el mejor nombre del mundo… y solo es "Choro" acabando igual que el tuyo, en Matsu —volvió a sonreír, firmando el contrato con las condiciones estrictamente cambiadas.

Sonreí, increíblemente feliz de al fin cerrar el pacto que, en algún momento, quizá me llevaría a cambiar mi propio nombre. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil sería lidiar con ese sujeto por unos noventa años?

De seguro, solo sería un suspiro más en mi reloj de arena.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Centelleo desnudo.

Viernes dieciséis de septiembre.


	2. Centelleo desnudo

**Centelleo desnudo.**

Después de que el intento de firma de aquella pura criatura quedara grabado sobre mi vil contrato, unos pequeños temblores comenzaron a azotar la zona mientras el lago empezaba a oscurecerse. Sin embargo, no me podía distraer en aquellos detalles, así que me concentré plenamente en encerrar la descubierta divinidad de aquella diosa en los términos del contrato que habíamos dispuesto.

Las cadenas del pacto se ataron invisiblemente en nuestros cuerpos, la mía en mi mano izquierda, agarrando fuertemente la muñeca como si se tratara de una esposa, y la de Choromatsu en cambio, lucía brillosa como un grillete en su pie derecho, suelta y poco tensa. Sabía que eso era obvio, el contrato me obliga más a él que a mí.

La divinidad al fin aceptó su contenedor de cristal, era verdosa y viva, brillante y majestuosa, pero bastante pequeña, lo suficientemente pequeña para encerrarla con ambas manos juntas. Estaba limpia, como lo esperé, sin siquiera un gramo de maldad en ella, y si es que alguna vez aquel ser tuvo maldad, seguramente fue derivado a su cuerpo humano que ahora mismo flotaba sobre el lago con mi magia.

—Un cuerpo de veinte años… —miré mi trabajo apoyando mis dedos sobre mi mentón, observando los detalles y las curvas agregadas mientras encarcelaba la divinidad bajo el peso del contrato. No podría reclamar su poder hasta que las cadenas que me unían a ese humano se deshicieran, así que sería un tanto masoquista tener el objeto de mi deseo en mis manos sin poderlo tocarlo en plenitud.

Me distraje de eso y miré un poco más los rasgos de mi obra, eran similares a los míos, mas bien era una copia idéntica a mí, aunque aquello era de esperar ya que se trataba de mi contraparte divina. De alguna forma, estaba acostumbrado a verme reflejado en otro, aunque aún me molestaba un poco cómo "aquella contraparte" de poniente usaba mi apariencia.

Era casi idéntico, y sin embargo, su cuerpo aún era más delgado que el mío, frágil, puro. Sus expresiones eran diferentes, y debía ser unos dos centímetros más pequeño que yo. Su piel era más pálida, o quizás solo era mi impresión, no lo sabía.

Me atreví a mirar debajo de su túnica blanquecina. Los genitales estaban en su sitio, y gracias a Luzbel no me había salido hermafrodita. Tomé sus piernas, alzándolas un poco mientras aún flotaba por mi magia. El color de su pene era bonito, y todo su cuerpo tenía esa extraña fragancia floral, como si la esencia de aquellas rosas que imité se hubieran impregnado en su piel.

—¿Y qué tenemos por aquí...? —medité curioso, bajando desde los adorables testículos hasta el perineo, y de allí a su entrada rosa totalmente limpia. Después de todo, su cuerpo humano recién fue creado, y no tenía más que los fluidos necesarios para vivir, mas no agua o alimentos.

—Debo decir que me quedó más lindo de lo que… —quise continuar, mientras tocaba la entrada de Choromatsu, al menos los rosados bordes, sin insertar nada, admirando las arrugas y los pliegues.

Sin embargo, aquello no me salvó de la terrible patada que la delgada figura lanzó hacia mí.

—Tú... —sentí una voz poco humana y gutural proviniendo de lo que antes me parecía casi una linda musa—. ¿Qué mierda crees que hacías? ¡Demonio degenerado!

—¿E-Eh? Pues la verdad viendo cómo quedó mi traba-

—¿Qué hago flotando aquí? ¿Estos son tus malditos servicios? Ponme en tierra firme ahora mismo. Debí saber que sigues siendo un maldito demonio después de todo.

—¡Oye oye! No seré muy poderoso, pero nadie hasta ahora se ha quejado de mis servicios… —gruñí frotándome el golpe de la patada que había recibido mientras lo alzaba en los aires elevando mi mano para dejarlo con delicadeza sobre la tierra.

Aunque maldita sea, tenía unas ganas más que demoniacas de estampar su limpia carita contra las hojas, piedra y tierra mojada cercana al lago.

—Mucho mejor —se atrevió a pronunciar de forma despectiva, golpeando con las palmas abiertas su atuendo, como si se hubiera levantado desde el polvo y tratara de quitarse la suciedad.

Sí, definitivamente quería estamparlo contra la tierra.

Fuerza Osomatsu, fuerza, me repetí una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza.

—¿Eh…? —la antigua deidad apretó el ceño, preocupado, mientras pisaba y trataba de caminar. Me acerqué lento y flotando desganado.

Quizás, esos setenta años serían un largo suspiro en mi maldito reloj.

—¿Qué pasa, mi diosa?

—Ya no soy una diosa, y mucho menos tuya.

—Pero me gusta llamarte así, mi diosa —le rebatí un poco divirtiéndome después de todos los gritos y malos ratos que me había hecho pasar.

—Me siento… ¿Raro?

—¿Tan luego ya quieres tener sexo? Déjame, te llevo a un prostíbulo a la entrada del pueblo más allá del lago, donde está el Castillo de colores.

—No es eso, pedazo de imbécil.

—Sabes, debiste concederme la libertad de entrar a tu mente para no tener que estar tratando de adivinar tus acertijos como el imbécil que dices que soy.

—Mis pies… —susurró—. Arden… son más pesados… no es como caminar en mi lago. Se siente punzante.

—Eso es porque estás pisando un pedazo de palito bastante puntiagudo, tonto —sonreí, mirando su ingenuidad con algo de simpatía—. Tu cuerpo de deidad no sufría este tipo de inconvenientes pero… siendo humano, eres… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más sensible, frágil. Además, creo que hay… ciertos problemas con tus ropas.

—¿Eh? Pero dijiste que estarían bien incluso para una boda… —respondió algo ofendido, quizás pensando que le había mentido.

—Sí, una boda, posiblemente de druidas fanáticos alejados de todo rasgo de civilización la verdad, pero sí, se verían bien. Pero, como seguramente no quieres lucir como una virgen de sacrificio o un sacerdote afanado, debemos… vestirte de forma más adecuada a la época. Además, tus pies me lo agradecerán.

—De forma más adecuada… —repitió pensativo.

—¿Qué tal un traje? Ajustado, elegante, con tintes verdes… me encanta la idea de vestirte —susurré motivado por las coquetas musas que me estaban aconsejando macabramente, acercándome con rapidez a él, tomándolo por la cadera y haciéndolo girar en mis brazos, como si bailáramos, analizando su cuerpo y tomando medidas con mis ojos. Acaricié su pecho en aquella descubierta zona de los pectorales, entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar mi objetivo—. Sí, este es el color —suspiré al momento en que la tela empezó a cubrir su cuerpo cuando deslicé la túnica blanca hacia abajo.

—¿Qu-Qué haces? —susurró nervioso, observando como aquel genero oliva iba acoplándose en su cuerpo mientras jalaba su túnica hasta hacerla llegar a la cadera de esa antigua deidad, sin romperla, sería un bonito recuerdo.

—Silencio —ordené, mirando cómo le lucía, los pliegues, las terminaciones, el puntiagudo cuello, el pequeño bolsillo y el color. Sí, definitivamente cualquier tonalidad de verde le lucía—. Es obvio, una camisa oliva es lo tuyo. ¿Y entonces…? ¿La corbata? Un musgo sería ideal, ¿Verdad? Sí, un tono musgo o algo incluso más oscuro te luciría perfecto mi diosa —susurré acariciando desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de aquel cuerpo humano con la punta de mi dedo índice, materializando una corbata.

Me encantaba cómo iba armándolo, como si vistiera a una muñeca de porcelana. Nunca me había gustado tanto tener que elegir el atuendo para un humano. Seguramente, se debía a que tenía mi rostro y no quería que tuviera un pésimo gusto como "esa otra" contraparte mía.

—¿Y-Ya has terminado? ¿Podrías soltarme? —susurró esta vez sin exigir, incluso tímido, como si lo estuviera exponiendo de forma innecesaria.

Y quién sabe, quizás si lo hacía.

Tomé con un poco más de soltura su cadera, deslizándome hasta su espalda. Se recostó sobre mi brazo con instinto, moviéndose conmigo.

—¿Qué deberías usar? ¿Traje recto? ¿Uno cruzado? Tres piezas quizás. Ya sé, tres piezas. Un chaleco, sin mangas. De un tono verdoso, bastante oscuro, similar al de tu corbata. Pantalones, una chaqueta. No, sin la chaqueta por ahora. Te la pondré cuando el clima lo amerite, además, sin la chaqueta te ves… mucho más joven, con un tinte picante e inocente —susurré atrevido nuevamente, deslizando hasta sus pies el resto de su túnica, desnudándolo completamente.

—¡Tú! Ya detente… eres un…

—¿Podrías callarte por favor? Estoy eligiendo…

—¿Puedo elegir yo?

—No, recién naciste, no tienes gusto —susurré, curvando mis labios con soltura, acariciando con cuidado una de las hendiduras que se formaba bajo su abdomen, conduciéndome directo a sus partes íntimas—. Ropa interior… roja.

—¡Qué te jodan! ¡Solo la quieres roja para tus fetiches!

—Bien, bien… ploma —susurré con una risilla, materializando su ropa interior, sus pantalones y sus calcetines.

Lo mantuve elevado, sin que sus pies descalzos tocaran el sucio suelo aún. Me miró de forma recriminadora cuando me alejé, cruzándose de brazos y afilando su mirada en contra de la mía.

—Vistiéndote así, más que un demonio parezco una puta hada madrina consintiendo a una princesa —me reí, de manera un tanto orgullosa. Pasaría desapercibido como un chico adinerado.

—¿Ya terminaste…? —susurró con impaciencia—. Por desgracia, ahora no tengo una eternidad para escuchar tus malos chistes y cinismos.

—Zapatos y un bombín. Pero odio el puto bombín en estos momentos, olvidémonos del sombrero mejor —susurré deslizándome otra vez cerca de él. Me incliné ante él como lo había hecho al sellar el pacto y acaricié sus finos pies, otorgándole unos bellos y oscuros zapatos—. Como todo un señorito. Y, aunque no estés acostumbrado… pruébalos, es increíblemente cómodo, ¿No?

Dejé caer a mi diosa aún a la defensiva conmigo, con su cuerpo humano y con aquello que llamaban "suelo". Caminó unos cuantos pasos, dudando aún. Sin embargo, segundos después aumentó el ritmo, mientras sus antes filosos ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

—Esto es… —sonrió, alzando los brazos y tocando el grueso tronco del árbol que estaba más cercano a su alcance—. Increíble…

—Wow, un demonio nunca deja de aprender cosas. Creía que los únicos seres que podrían adorar abrazar a los arboles son esos nuevos ecologistas y los que creen que hay árboles mágicos… lo que hasta cierto punto es cierto. A veces, como tú en el lago, hay dioses menores encerrados en los árboles que le dan prosperidad a cierto sector a través de un punto base. Suelen ser arboles imponentes y frondosos…

—¿Qué tipos de dioses conoces…? —elevó las cejas, de forma interesada y despectiva a la vez. Sonreí como respuesta obvia, de forma un tanto divertida e incrédula.

—Ven, movámonos un poco para que aprendas a caminar bien. Aunque ya implementé esos reflejos en tu cuerpo como algo "conocido", solo trata de no tropezar —sonreí ligeramente, mientras Choromatsu asentía y empezaba a tratar de caminar a mi lado.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué tú flotas? Acompáñame a caminar —susurró como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que yo, un demonio vago y perezoso, me pusiera a "caminar" con él.

—Sabes, cuando hice el contrato estoy seguro que pactamos que te haría un humano, no un esclavizador de demonios y maltratador de inocentes.

—Camina conmigo.

—Y supuestamente el demonio soy yo… —refunfuñé, mientras descendía desganado y encorvado sobre la tierra—. ¿Feliz…? —lo miré con un gesto cansado, como la tortura que realmente era tener que imitar estúpidamente una caminata humana.

A pesar de que estaba listo para recibir esa agría y desagradable altanería satisfecha de Choromatsu, me encontré con él con la cabeza gacha. Sus labios no se movieron durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, luego, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su adorable rostro. Sí, una sonrisa, con esa forma tan extraña, ligera y sincera, como si fuera un pequeño recién aprendiendo lo que es sonreír.

Me sonrió, por lo que me parecieron años, él solo me sonrió.

A pesar de que no dijera ni una palabra, me estaba agradeciendo con extrema sencillez que haya accedido a acompañarlo a caminar. Apreté el ceño y apreté un poco los dientes, pero sin hacer mayor gesto en la boca. Un extraño sentimiento me recorrió de forma extraña que fácilmente supe identificar.

Era simpatía. Maldita sea, este maltrata-demonios me empieza a agradar. De cierta forma, no me lo podría creer, simpatizar con ese sujeto significa que cierta parte de mí debe ser masoquista, ¿No? Qué otra explicación podía haber.

—¿Sabes? Los humanos… los podrás ver todos estos setenta años que deben quedarte. Primero quiero enseñarte cosas más interesantes… —susurré con picardía, poniendo sin vergüenza mi brazo izquierdo arriba de sus hombros, acercándolo a mí con confianza.

—¿Algo que quieres enseñarme…?

—A Betty…

—¿Betty? —susurró apretando el ceño con confusión, casi deteniendo su caminar.

—La Osa hombre, la Osa. ¿No te comenté de ella?

—Osa…

—Nunca has visto una, ¿No? Ella no solía venir a tu lago a beber, ya que está cerca del asentamiento de los humanos. Iba a otro lago, al norte de aquí. Y mi sobrino… ¡Mi sobrino! Jorge, debes verlo, es un campeón.

—Realmente tienes bastante tiempo libre como para ponerle nombre a los animales que te encuentras, ¿No?

—Mira quién habla, quien le pudo Felpita al conejito de la anterior semana. Y… sí, tengo mucho tiempo libre la verdad… —sonreí, miantras ambos comenzamos a conversar de cosas más triviales y burdas, de nombres de plantas y de flores.

En especial de flores, a esa diosa parece que le encantaban las flores, incluso, lo convencía de que no se pusiera arrancar una de cada color. No dudé en el camino, los arboles me eran increíblemente familiares, y a pesar de que el bosque era grande y hasta peligroso por la noche que empezaba a entumir la tierra, podía diferenciarlo todo, el sendero, las ramas, la salida, y posiblemente un asentamiento cercano adonde estuviera Betty.

—¿Cuánto tiempo que la conoces? Por algo le temen a los Osos, ¿No? ¿Cómo es posible que te lleves bien con ella?

—¡La conozco desde que nació! Algo similar a mi sobrino Jorge, hasta sufrí cuando encontró pareja… aunque no se apareó en esta zona y preferí evitar mirar la escena. Aunque tengo muchos años, aún no genero tendencia a la zoofilia a causa del aburrimiento. Pero… ya la verás, es más clarita que otros ositos, podría decirse que es algo como el cabello castaño-rubio. Siempre que me ve corre a darme un abrazo… ¡Mientras te comportes, hasta un amargado como tú podría ser su amigo!

—¿Qué acabas de…? —antes de que prosiguiera, y llegando al asentamiento cubierto de hojas secas donde solía ser el territorio de Betty me detuve de golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron, sintiendo ese olor tan reconocible.

Sin que pudiera decir palabra alguna, apegué a Choromatsu contra el árbol grande y frondoso que yacía a su izquierda de forma que cualquier impacto fuera frenado por la gruesa corteza. El olor a sangre y pólvora venía desde adelante.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas, a menos que quieres morir como humano sin alcanzar a vivir siquiera un día, lo digo en serio. N-o te mue-vas —pronuncié, cargando la voz de forma monótona y profunda.

Sentí la piel de Choromatsu temblar. Apretó los ojos y se quedó fijo donde le había señalado.

—Quédate aquí, volveré por ti. Si sucede algo, solo di mi nombre y volveré. Iré a ver qué sucede. No te asomes, no te muevas, no grites, no hables, no mires… —susurré tratando de controlar mi fría y seca voz para acabar con esos temblores y ese extraño terror que parecía amenazarlo.

¿Qué tipo de expresión tenía mi rostro ahora mismo? No lo sé, pero de alguna forma, estaba aterrando a Choromatsu—. No te asomes… —volví a aclararle, casi en una orden, mientras posaba mi mano derecha en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos unos segundos.

Salí sin miedo, nada "normal" podría dañarme, y tampoco sentía la presencia de alguna diosa o un demonio. De alguna forma, sabía de qué se trataba. Las victoriosas risas a unos metros míos me lo aclaraban con extrema frialdad, el olor a pólvora se hizo cada vez más molesto, el olor a sangre y las risas me volvían loco a cada paso. De un momento a otro, terminé a solo unos metros de mi sospecha.

El cuerpo de aquella Osa que quería presentarle a Choromatsu yacía ensangrentado en el piso mientras el líquido carmín aún seguía brotando de la zona herida. Me acerqué un poco, la sangre aún estaba tibia, pero ella ya estaba muerta. Una cría estaba junto a aquellos ruidosos humanos, inerte y ensangrentada, también estaba muerta.

Era el otro Oso, el hermano, el mayor, ¿Dónde estaría el restante? Recordando bien, solo tiene cinco meses, al menos debieron pasar un año con su madre para poder separarse… ¿Ya se lo habían llevado? ¿También había muerto? ¿Eso siquiera importa en estos momentos?

—No lo entiendo… a pesar de que no les hizo nada, a pesar de que se alejó de ustedes… —susurré, tratando de controlar mi cuerpo.

No me respondía, sentía el gesto tieso, mis dedos se movían solos, pero no comprendía mi actuar.

¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Cómo vuelvo por Choromatsu y me alejo de este lugar? ¿Cómo me freno?

No, no podía hacerlo.

Siempre lo he sabido.

—Ahhh, maldita sea… —susurré desganado, mirándolos fijamente hacia delante, girando con brusquedad mi cuello y sintiendo mis ojos abrirse hasta el límite—. Quiero asesinarlos.

Me levanté una vez más, dando una pequeña caricia al inerte animal. El ruido molesto de aquellos humanos seguía allí, festejando su cacería. ¡Cazar es un juego tan entretenido para aquellos seres!

Teníamos demasiado en común, quizás hubiéramos sigo amigos en otras circunstancias. Porque al igual que ellos yo solo soy bueno…

—Asesinando… y lastimando a otros —mi sonrisa creció, y mis manos se apretaban y se cerraban inquietas.

Caminé, imitando aún ahora ese vulgar actuar de aquellas frágiles especies.

—Hey… —uno de ellos habló, dejando la desagradable carcajada anterior. Era el que tenía al hermano mayor. Me miró unos segundos, entre confuso y extrañado—. Oigan, escuchen… —el hombre delgado de cabellos castaños y desordenados intentó de nuevo, dándole un codazo al sujeto que tenía más cerca, el grande con ropa de leñador que sostenía la escopeta.

Y allí fue cuando el último, el que emitía la más molesta y sonara risa al fin se calló, el sujeto castaño al fin obtuvo la atención de los dos restantes. Eran tres en total.

El primero en acabar la carcajada volvió a mirarme, botando el cuerpo del animal muerto como si de un pedazo de basura se tratara.

—¿Ven a ese puto allí, el de la sonrisa de mierda? ¿Será un señorito? Su ropa parece costosa… —habló el castaño de cabellera desordena al que le faltaban un par de dientes.

—Se acerca —el hombre grande y de voz robusta habló de forma seria, apretando la escopeta que tenía.

—Está vestido como un demente… ¿Ven esos ridículos cuernos y la puta cola? ¿La tendrá incrustada en el culo? —se carcajeó el último con la jardinera de campesino, caminando hacia mí con confianza y seguridad.

Desvié mi mirada un segundo, despegándola del ser que había botado el cadáver del mayor de los ositos—¿Qué dices maldito? ¿Te gustan las cosas en el culo? ¿Quieres que te cojamos todos putito? ¿Por eso sonríes como un maldito retrasado?

—Maldición, si son así de simpáticos… no puedo… detenerme… —susurré una vez más, hasta quedar a menos de un metro del sujeto.

—¿Acaso no darás la vuelta maldito enferm-? —antes de que continuara, ahogué sus palabras con la palma de mi mano, rodeando parte de su cabeza—. Silencio, te declaro inocente, no hagas que cambie de opinión… —le informé, antes de presionar mi mano contra su rostro, destrozándolo como si se tratara de un simple tomate.

El cuerpo cayó rápidamente al suelo, el rostro, sus ojos y gran parte de su cabeza estaba ya destrozada y el sujeto aún atinó a tocar su rostro confundido sujetando uno de sus ojos reventados—. Los inocentes, tienen una muerte rápida… —le volví a informar, caminando hasta él y terminado de reventar su cabeza, pisando con fuerza el cráneo que se destrozaba con facilidad bajo mis pies.

Los humanos siempre son… extremadamente frágiles.

—T-tú… ¿Qu-é demo…? —el más alto y fornido reaccionó ante el pánico y el horror de lo que acababa de presenciar. Corrió de mí, lo más rápido que pudo dejando la escopeta de lado y soltándola para huir, hasta me hizo considerar el dejarlo ir, pero simplemente, no podía.

Sonreí un poco y deslicé mi cola sobre una piedra cercana, sujetándola y tomándola al enredarme en ella—. Inocente —declaré arrojando con fuerza la roca.

No aparté la vista de aquel hombre hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Mi puntería se había oxidado con los años, pero aun así fui capaz de darle en el corazón.

—¡Culpable…! —declaré, alargando mi sonrisa mirando al hombre petrificado en pánico, temblando a cada paso que daba.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, el hombre trató de correr torpemente, tropezando y deslizándose en cuclillas de forma penosa hasta que logré alcanzarlo, pisando y destrozando con fuerza su pie derecho descubriendo parte de sus huesos por encima de la carne.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mi pie…! ¡Mi pie...! ¡T-Tú, maldito hijo de perra! —gritó desesperado, moviéndose de lado a lado sujetándose la zona destrozada.

Esperé un poco, mientras arrastraba mi zapato por la tierra tratando de quitar un poco las manchas de sangre—. Te explicaré qué significa ser culpable… —proseguí mientras el sujeto seguía quejándose de su pie—. Tus dos amigos, vinieron porque tú se los pediste, asesinaron porque tú se los pediste, y cuando pudiste tener a la cría del Oso… tú fuiste el que se divirtió con ella… ¿No? Parece que no le diste una muerta rápida, ¿Verdad? ¡Mira nada más cuantas aperturas tiene en su cuerpo! ¡Mira su brazo apenas colgando de su cuerpo! Eres un chico malo, ¿Eh?

—M-Mi pie… mi pie… —sollozó aterrado, arrastrándose y cubriéndose con los brazos como un niño—. N-No te acerques de-demonio… ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Alguien…! ¡Alguien ayuda! ¡Por favor…! ¡Va a matarme!

—¿Matarte? —inquirí con gracia—. ¿Es una broma, verdad? Eres culpable… —susurré con la voz tranquila—. Los culpables no mueren tan pronto… —susurré agachándome y acariciando con suavidad su cabello girando mi rostro de lado a lago, negándole la dichosa muerte—. Yo... puedo hacer cosas que jamás creerías… —comenté, oprimiendo mis dedos contra su vientre, abriendo desde un poco más abajo del pecho, desgarrando poco a poco su interior.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡UgHTTTT, noooo, noooo! —se retorció, convulsionando en el suelo cuando comencé a abrirlo.

Su mirada rápidamente cambió, de una de completo pánico y angustia a una llena de agonía y confusión. Cuando tomé ambos extremos abiertos de su vientre y los abrí, su rostro lloroso, deformado en dolor y lleno de asquerosas mucosidades miró su vientre abierto de forma horrorizada.

Por unos segundos, calló, sin emitir sonido alguno más que un pequeño y extraño quejido.

—¿P-Por qué…? —pronunció con el rostro deformado, totalmente enloquecido en el dolor.

—¿Qué cosa…?

—¿Por qué, por qué no muero maldición? —lloró una vez más en desesperación, gritando y escupiendo sangre.

—Postergo tu muerte, mantengo el corazón, los pulmones, tu cerebro. Los hago funcionar incluso cuando destrozo lo demás. ¿Lindo, no? —reí encantado, al recibir un grito de horror.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame, por favor mátame! ¡Mátame, mátame, mátame! —rogó con angustia, mientras mantenía con mi magia su vida, haciendo funcionar los órganos y conservando la sangre necesaria para que su cuerpo no se apagara.

—Tu alma, es inútil, opaca y desabrida —susurré, insertando más mi mano sobre su vientre, desgarrando su interior de forma que la carne abierta quedara con tiras restantes e irregular en su corte. Sus gritos eran cada vez más potentes y sus lágrimas cada vez más gruesas.

Levanté parte de su intestino para que pudiera verlo y sonreí cuando empezó a rogarme una vez más, con su voz tan chillona como la de una prostituta.

—¿Quieres morir…? ¿Tan pronto? —pregunté dudoso de aquel deseo tan repentino de querer morir, la mayoría de los humanos aman la vida—. No todavía… —respondí alegre y de forma cantada —. Tu alma, es inútil, opaca y desabrida —repetí—. Un código largo para semejante basura, tu alma es 45600389. Sí, vas a renacer. No podré evitarlo, después de todo… soy débil y no has hecho un trato conmigo… —le aclaré tranquilamente, escuchando sus ensordecedores gritos mientras mi brazo se empapaba con sus lágrimas y sangre—. Pero cada vez que te vea renacer, vendré por ti y te mataré de la misma manera~

—¡Te lo ruego, te lo ruego! ¡Ah! No… ¡No! ¡Noo! —gritó cuando saqué mi mano de su interior, dejándolo abierto, usando mi magia otra vez para que no se desangrara—. Ahora el brazo, serás como ¡Un gemelo del Osito! —comenté, deslizando mis manos suavemente por la piel de su antebrazo. Inserté mis garras allí, abriendo con facilidad la carne llegando hasta el hueso.

Fui jalándolo lentamente, desprendiendo la conexión entre el humero y el radio, terminando de romper los músculos y piel que aún conectaban el brazo. Tiré un poco más, un tanto frustrado de no poder escuchar del todo el sonido que se producía al desprender la conexión de los huesos.

Ese sujeto gritaba demasiado.

—Ahora, el siguiente brazo…

—¡No! ¡Aghhh! ¡Por lo que más quieras…! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Alguien, alguien por favor! ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Joseph despierta…! Por favor alguien…

—To-da-vía no~

—¡Mi pierna…! ¡Mi maldita pierna…! ¡Ya no puedo…! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame de una vez…!

—To-da-vía no~

—¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame!

—To-da-vía no~

—¡Por favor mátalo y-ya! —abrí los ojos, pasmado, como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Giré el rostro hacia la dirección de aquel ensordecedor y agónico grito.

Allí, a unos cinco metros sujetado en unos árboles apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie estaba aquella grácil diosa. Apreté el ceño un segundo, ¿Por qué lucía tan desesperada? Quise pararme a preguntarle, pero algo me ató a ese lugar, algo que tenía que terminar.

Miré hacia adelante. Lo comprendí.

—Maldición… —susurré apagado, con mis manos incrustadas en la carne de aquel humano.

—Po-por favor Osomatsu… mátalo ya… —rogó una vez más, esta vez cayendo al suelo, ensuciando ese lindo traje que hice para él.

Elevé mis cejas, confundido, pero logré hacerlo, logré permitirme el matarlo rápidamente y detener la viciosa tortura. Me levanté segundos después, manchado completamente en el rojizo líquido, mis zapatos, mis manos, mi rostro.

Miré a Choromatsu por unos segundos, volví a tener completa movilidad de mi cuerpo, dejando atrás aquella monocromática sonrisa. Estiré suavemente mi brazo, mientras trataba de acercarme a él.

No debió salir de aquel árbol, no debió verme hacerlo, no debí dejar que lo hiciera.

—¡Solo mataron a un animal! Y tú… tú… —susurró con terror, alejándose a cada paso cerca de él que intenté dar.

— Lo sé. Y yo solo maté a unos animales… también —agregué con sencillez—. No podía detenerme, quería asesinarlos…—susurré, apretando un poco los dientes—. Soy un demonio, ¿Recuerdas? Esto es normal para mí. Matar, violar, llevar a la locura a las personas es lo único que les da sentido a nuestras existencias.

—No… tú estabas enojado, molesto… te habían quitado alguien a quien querías… por eso tú… ¡Pero esta, esta no es la manera! ¡Esto es enfermizo! —gritó con fuerza, levantándose con torpeza.

—¿Alguien a quien quería? —repetí sus palabras, sin entender su peso ni su significado. —¿Querer algo? —comenté acercándome. La figura chocó contra el árbol, aún aterrorizada.

Él no debía saberlo, pero momentos atrás, realmente hubiera deseado contenerme y solo matarlos con rapidez, eliminar sus cuerpos y evitar mi actual conflicto. Después de todo, la persona a la que debo llevar conmigo por setenta años para que juntos veamos el mundo está increíblemente aterrada y asqueada de mí.

—Los demonios no poseemos esa… característica —susurré, acariciando con suavidad la piel de sus mejillas.

Choromatsu cerró los ojos, quizás, esperando a que le hiciera algo, sin embargo, nada pasó y la antigua deidad pudo volver a abrir los ojos con suavidad y precaución—. Mientes…

—Nunca miento… —sonreí, al menos era capaz de devolverme las palabras y desafiarme, lo que significaba que su terror se sofocó un poco—. Solo soy… siniestramente sincero —aclaré—. No estoy hablando algo como "mírenme, soy un demonio insensible que no siente, oh soy tan malo y despiadado, puedo comer guaguas humanas y no siento remordimiento alguno, ohhhh, tiemblen ante mí" —traté de explicar mi punto, mientras la deidad fruncía más el ceño—. No puedo…

Me alejé, susurrando con total sinceridad aquellas palabras. Choromatsu levantó la vista, siguiendo mis movimientos. Su expresión me gustó y me dio algo de tranquilidad, al menos creyó algo de lo que le dije—. Los demonios tienen… habilidades según rango. El mío es muy bajo, y carezco de muchas habilidades y características. Una de las principales es… el control de la perversidad.

—¿C-Control de la perversidad?

—Mi control personal, mi freno —aclaré—. Soy extremadamente voluble, y aunque quisiera, no podía detenerme. Sabía que no tenía que haberlos asesinados a todos, mucho menos a los dos primeros, sabía que no debí torturar a ese sujeto hasta volverlo loco… pero quería, quería, quería…—repetí con rudeza, elevando mi voz y sujetándome con fuerza la cabeza—. Me gustó hacerlo, sentí demasiado placer desgarrando cada parte de él —comenté con desesperación, sujetando con más fuerza mi cabeza mientras mis dedos se incrustaban en ella, rompiendo un poco de mi piel—. Haberlo evitado, detener mis anhelos podridos… ese es mi control de perversidad.

Choromatsu quedó estático cuando volteé, entrecerré un poco los ojos, de forma lastimosa tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. A penas y puedo controlarlo. Eso implica ser un demonio como yo… —proseguí, tratando de calmarme, dejando mis manos caer a mis costados —Pero antes de explicar, quiero que observes… —susurré, acercándome hasta él que retrocedió instintivamente.

Lo rodeé junto a mí en una burbuja de color rojizo transparente. Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, observó impactado como unos pequeños seres comenzaron a regenerar parte de los cuerpos, dejando unas cuántas heridas, acercándolas a unas que hubiera podido provocar el Oso muerto.

—¿Qu-Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen ellos…? ¿D-Dioses?

—Ayudantes, la verdad. Ni siquiera tienen una divinidad, están por debajo de lo que eras tú y no tienen voluntad alguna, solo siguen órdenes.

—¿Q-Qué ordenes?

—Son creados por los dioses de sección. Dioses que extienden su dominio por inmensas hectáreas de tierra —le expliqué mientras las pequeñas criaturas chocaban contra la barrera que había creado.

—¿Qué ha-hacen? ¿Qué ordenes?

—Arreglan la perversidad de los demonios. Los demonios podemos matar "cierta" clase de humanos casi a nuestro antojo. Mira, te daré la habilidad de mirar la voluntad de aquellos sujetos ahora mismo.

Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos, tratando de buscar a lo que me refería. Justo en el pecho de al menos uno de los sujetos, yacía una pequeña esfera cristalina y blanca.

—¿Transparente?

—Hueca, vacía, opaca. No quiero explicarte todo ahora, pero esa voluntad transparente es… inútil en el gran juego.

—¿Gran juego?

—Entre la oscuridad y la luz, sí, suena ridículo pero—expliqué—. Es un juego de poder. A pesar de que los humanos son débiles, frágiles y claramente inferiores en todo sentido, son sus voluntades las que nos alimentan. Aquel frasco estando vacío y opaco, significa que la capacidad de poder de aquella voluntad es nula. Esos sujetos y aquellos que tienen una voluntad muy baja no sirven en el juego, ni para nosotros ni para ellos. Sin embargo, si esa voluntad de allí, tuviera este color… —señalé, materializando en mi mano una esfera de cristal dorada que brillaba intensamente—. Esta es un alma cuya voluntad de luz y pureza es… increíblemente preciada. Si llegara a encontrarme con un humano con esta cualidad, aunque lo intentara, no podría matarlo, ni siquiera tocarlo, y, probablemente, estaría bendecido o seguido por un dios.

—¿Pueden matar como si nada a todos los humanos con voluntades vacías? ¿Los dioses permiten algo así…?

—Depende de que rango tengas. Yo puedo matar solo cinco humanos por día antes de que algún puto dios venga a fiscalizarme —reí con simpleza, cambiando la esfera de mi mano derecha a la izquierda, mientras adquiría un intenso color negro—. Esta es una voluntad oscura. Los dioses, pueden adquirir el poder de una voluntad cuando los humanos mueren. Las oscuras que no han sido reclamadas por demonios, las reutilizan otra vez, haciendo renacer el alma en otro cuerpo con propiedades y situaciones diferentes, para evitar que la voluntad sea potencialmente oscura.

—¿Y los demonios…?

—Con un pacto… —sonreí—. Ellos pueden purificar, bendecir y darle prosperidad a un humano con una voluntad potencial de luz, pero… no pueden interactuar con ellos jamás, es una increíble ventaja y una desventaja a la vez. ¿Qué tal si la bendición hace que aquel humano se vuelva altanero y avaricioso? ¿Cómo saber en qué se transformará? La voluntad oscura es la capacidad de hacer daño, provocar destrucción. Te imaginarás quienes tienen una voluntad más intensamente oscura, ¿No? Aquellas personas con el poder o la suerte de empezar una guerra… de cometer tortura, de aborrecer a quienes consideran diferentes, de crear peleas por religión o creencias. Cuando se da una guerra, incluso las voluntades puras, vacías, o llenas de luz, pueden tornarse oscuras.

—Entonces ahora…

—Arreglan la intervención innecesaria. Crean un escenario distinto, donde esos animales murieron al asesinar a sus cazadores, y, todos los testigos humanos presentes olvidarán todo hecho relacionado con demonios. Por eso estaban golpeando el cristal, querían hacerte olvidar, reemplazando tus recuerdos. Ahora mismo, sin esta barrera, lo único que sabrías es que los Osos y los cazadores se mataron entre sí.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Las muertes causadas por demonios o algo desconocido, genera incertidumbre, miedo y terror, eso haría que las voluntades se tornaran oscuras e inseguras de todo, para eso son creada estas pequeñas y detestables criaturas…

—N-No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dejaste olvidar? Yo… —susurró aun aterrado encogiéndose en sí mismo.

Cuando vi que los pequeños vasallos redondos y molestamente esponjosos dejaban el lugar, liberé el campo de protección y accedí a mirar a Choromatsu una vez más. Traté de contestarle, pero no sabía cómo. No es que quisiera mentirle, no es que tuviera miedo de qué reacción podría tener, solo no sabía por qué lo hice.

Fue algo tan instintivo, inexplicable.

—No lo sé…—susurré—. Hubiera sido mejor si lo olvidabas todo, pero… no quería. Tampoco quiero que te la pases todo el viaje a metros de distancia mío porque soy un repulsivo demonio, es solo que… ¿Qué será? Quizás…

—¿Quizás?

—Quizás… —susurré, tanteando en mi mente buscando una respuesta sincera—. Es porque eres especial.

—¿Especial…? —susurró dudoso, mientras lo invitaba a seguirme.

Chasqueé mis dedos, evaporando la sangre de mi traje. Era simple, una chaqueta de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata carmín. Mis zapatos también eran negros, mas mi pantalón era de un tono grisáceo.

Quería usar algo diferente, cambiar por unos años. Después de todo, imitaría el primitivo actuar de los humanos junto a aquella sensible diosa. Quizás, mañana me cambiaría.

—Especial… —retomé el tema con sencillez—. Te dije antes.. que nosotros no podemos "amar, querer, o algún sinónimo de éstos", ¿Cierto? Pero de alguna forma, podemos encontrar… cosas entretenidas, cosas agradables, cosas con las cuales encapricharnos. Sin embargo, cuando ésta desaparece, lo único que podemos sentir es rabia y anhelo de deshacernos de quien nos arrebató esa "cosa especial". No sentimos tristeza, no podemos llorar… no porque no queramos, simplemente, nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente… no nos permite sentir aquellas "emociones". Un demonio que pudiera sentir aquellas cosas sería un blanco fácil…

—Suena terrible ser "algo especial", sueno como un juguete.

—No lo sé… —apenas solté en un hilillo de voz, bajando la mirada evitando mirarlo, odiaba hablar de aquellos temas tan aburridos que no podía comprender—. Busquemos a Jorge, quiero dejarlo junto a su madre, debe estar muerto por aquí cerca.

* * *

Choromatsu gritó en medio del bosque, elevé las cejas curioso desde lo alto tratando de encontrar el cadáver del pequeño Jorge. No lograba entender cómo aquella deidad que ahora solo contaba con las facultades de un humano lo había podido encontrar.

Descendí, guiado por sus escandalosos gritos, bostecé un tanto cansado del tiempo que le dedicaba a una cría muerta de un simple mamífero.

—Lo encontré… — susurró con el ceño apretado y a la defensiva, arrugué un poco la nariz, ¿Qué mierda hacía empuñando un palito como si fuera un arma definitiva y terrible?

Giré hacia donde apuntaba, en una pequeña apertura de tierra. El ser escondido entre aquellas rocas gruñó cuando el mortal palito se acercó a él, golpeándolo con fuerza logrando que a Choromatsu se le cayera de las manos.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Jorge…? —susurré, mientras una sonrisa escapaba de mí. Sin miedo ni cautela corrí hasta él, abrazándolo juguetón y elevándolo del suelo.

Siguió gruñendo, en el aire, dando patadas y zarpazos que me parecían de lo más adorables y tiernos.

—¡Mira cómo me ama!

—¿Es-Estás seguro que eso es amor…? —comentó Choromatsu acercándose.

—¡No es lindo! ¡Mira esas patitas! ¡Ese color! Jorge te has puesto tan adorable… tu tío está muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? ¿Qué harás con él ahora…? Perdió a su familia.

—Ahhh… —susurré fastidiado, dejándolo caer con cuidado al suelo deteniendo su levitación. Lo sentí apoyarse en mí, abrazarme y mordisquear con cuidado parte de mi antebrazo—. Tienes razón… —susurré, acariciándolo con el brazo que no mordisqueaba mi lindo sobrino—. Jorge… —sentencié con más dureza.

El Oso dejó de morderme enseguida, como si de un perro se tratara, en vez de eso, empezó a babearme la cara y abrazarme apoyándose sobre mí en distintas posiciones.

—Creo… que sí te quiere —terminó aceptando Choromatsu, reposando en una enorme piedra redondeada cercana a donde yo y Jorge nos divertíamos—. Un amor raro, pero te quiere… —suspiró desviando la mirada, aún ahora seguía aterrado por lo de hace unas horas.

—Te lo dije… —sonreí de manera burlona—. Pero creo que es hora de decirle adiós —acepté bajando un poco mi sonrisa, elevé mi mano hacia arriba, llevándome conmigo también a Jorge, que volvió a levitar, abrí la palma de mí mano, concentrando la energía necesaria—. Debo matarlo. Lo reventaré rápidamente, y mantendré un campo oscuro alrededor para que no te salpique, aún eres sensible, así que mira hacia otro lado.

Choromatsu se levantó precipitadamente, agarrándome con fuerza mi mano cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, lo miré extrañado… ¿Ahora qué mierda podría querer?

—Qué… ¿¡Qué haces!?

—Hago "boom" a Jorge.

—¿¡Acaso eres un imbécil!? —gritó desesperado—. ¡Suelta a Jorge ahora mismo!

—Oye, oye… ni que fueras la tía del Osito. No tienes autoridad, y tampoco pienso casarme contigo para que seas una esposa mandona. Debo hacer esto, es lo mejor. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Hasta el año, los Osos dependen necesariamente de su madre, sin ella, no pueden sobrevivir. Morirá de hambre, dolorosamente, con sufrimiento. Lo único que hago es acabar con su miseria antes de tiempo. Lo hago porque es "especial" para mí —me expliqué algo ofendido por como criticaba cada una de mis sabias decisiones.

—¡Me niego! ¡Debe haber otra opción!

—¡Por Luzbel, no la hay…! —elevé las manos con dramatismos, sin notar que le añadía unos cuantos metros más de altura al pobre Jorge—. Sabes, si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, mejor te hubiera hecho una puta Osa con instintos de cuidar crías que no le pertenecen.

—¡Eres un demonio, algo debes hacer!

—No puedo traer a su madre devuelta, la vida está fuera del alcance de los demonios, es algo jodidamente divino.

—¡Debes hacer algo, es una orden!

—¡En el trato no estaba hacerme tu esclavo personal, solo mostrarte el maldito mundo! Mundo que no vamos a ver si nos llevamos discutiendo así admirando ositos muertos cada dos por tres.

—Entonces… no me moveré de aquí hasta que hagas algo.

Y tal y como declaró, volvió a sentarse con fuerza en la limada piedra, mientras la materia de nuestra disputa, el osito Jorge, seguía gruñendo y flotando en el aire. Apreté los dientes, frustrado. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Si dejaba a Choromatsu morir de hambre allí, si lo mataba, si no le mostraba el mundo… el contrato se rompería y su divinidad volvería a conectarse con su alma, haciéndolo nuevamente divino y a mí solo un puto demonio humillado.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Llevarnos un jodido Oso como mascotas por las calles de la ciudad?

Y fue allí, cuando ya había pasado una hora pensando y una hora aguantando la recriminadora mirada de esa amargada diosa cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Quizás, tener a Jorge mordiéndome el cráneo había estrujado una idea en mí, lástima que era pésima, terrible.

Miré a la diosa, atrapando su filosa mirada. Apreté los dientes contra mis labios, frustrado—. Hay una manera…

—¿Cuál? —respondió cortante y preciso, tanto que me fastidió.

—Puedo materializar a una madre Osa como reemplazo. No estaría viva… pero podría mantenerla en movimiento sin que su carne se pudriera con mi magia. Sin embargo… eso me haría un pedazo de basura inservible, básicamente, algo casi tan inútil como un humano. Además, no podría alejarme más allá de la Ciudad del Castillo de colores… porque gastaría cada gramo de mi energía en la Osa y manteniéndola en movimiento.

Choromatsu cruzó los brazos, decidido —Me parece perfecto.

—No podremos movernos de la Ciudad del Castillo colorido por…. ¿Cerca de medio año? ¿En serio quieres perder así tu tiempo? Ya no eres eterno, eres problemáticamente efímero. Mi puto contrato me obliga a intentar con todas mis fuerzas a mostrarte el mundo, si no lo hago…

—Lo harás —sentenció—. Me mostrarás el mundo… pero dentro de seis meses más, cuando este pequeño sea capaz de defenderse.

—Es-Está bien… pero te juro que si el contrato me dice que no he cumplido yo…

—Apresúrate y materialízale una madre.

—Sabes, ni mi jefesito Luzbel es tan hijo de puta como tú. Ni Totoko, y eso es demasiado decir.

—¿Puta?

—Es algo que te está haciendo falta. En serio que no tener sexo te ha hecho amargado y sentimental con los años… —suspiré—. Bien… comenzaré… —declaré desganado, extendiendo mis manos y empezando a materializar a la criatura.

Seis meses en un mismo y aburrido lugar. Esto no podría empeorar. ¿Por qué de todas mis contrapartes tuve que elegir a esta maldita y altanera deidad? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Caminé, agotado. Mantener un cuerpo de un animal de ese tamaño y que imite el comportamiento de un Oso sin un alma me dejaba completamente inútil. No podía volar, no podía hacer levitar ni un maní y cualquier otra habilidad que pudiera tener ahora no era más que un recuerdo.

Actualmente, estaba rebajado al triste y penoso poder de un humano casi promedio, solo que con algo más de fuerza.

Hasta podría apostar que una bala humana ahora sí podría matarme.

Todo por culpa de esa… esa diosa delante de mí, llena de alegría, haciéndome trotar como un imbécil detrás de su rastro fascinada por cualquier mínima cualidad de esa ciudad, los puestos ambulantes, los juglares tocando, las coquetas chicas ofreciendo sus servicios a plena luz del día.

—Luzbel, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto…? — me pregunté en completa agonía, trotando tratando de alcanzar a ese imbécil delante de mí sosteniendo sus kilos de compras.

Soy un demonio, para mí, cien años es solo un suspiro, un pestañeo. Sin embargo, solo una semana con aquella diosa… pareció llevarse más de un maldito milenio de mi bella y eterna juventud.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Parada involuntaria.

Lunes veintiséis de septiembre. 


	3. Parada involuntaria

**Parada involuntaria.**

Me moví un tanto incomodo, recostado en una cama de una calidad notablemente discordante con mis refinados gustos. No era un mal lugar, era acomodado, espacioso, con una propia estantería llena de libros y una gran sala de estar. La cama era matrimonial, enorme, y las sábanas estaban totalmente impregnadas con ese espeso olor floral y a diosa molesta en cada minúsculo rincón.

No era un nido de ratas ni un lugar de comodidad media, pero… definitivamente no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, mantener la forma física de esa maldita Osa no me permitía materializar ni monedas ni oro, a penas, y tratando de que Choromatsu no se diera cuenta, conseguí este lugar robándole un poco de dinero a una estúpida y mimada mujer lo bastante ingenua como para caer fácilmente ante mis palabras.

No me moví aún, paralizado en la cama como un estúpido humano en coma. Alcé un poco la cabeza, como si el peso de los años realmente denotara la edad que tengo. En cambio, allí, feliz y libre de preocupaciones estaba Choromatsu, consumiendo el poco positivismo que me estaba quedando en aquellos difíciles días.

—Son las dos de la mañana, Chororin, las dos… —pronuncié con drama. Él en cambio, solo elevó una ceja un segundo atrapando mi mirada por un momento para soltarla con premura y voltear la página de aquel aburrido libro.

Sí, por desgracia, salíamos de ese cuarto, pero entrada la tarde, el muy maldito no hacía más que leer y leer libros sin dedicarme una sola palabra, sentado en unos grandes cojines cerca de la estantería llena de coloridos libros para todos los gustos y las edades.

—Los humanos… suelen dormir a las dos de la mañana —insistí y traté de poner una sonrisa en mi tensa cara.

Fue inútil, lo supe cuando vi que ya había llegado al capítulo tres, de allí no había quién lo parara. A menos que...

Sonreí ante mi siniestra idea, al fin había llegado a mí algo con lo que podría molestarlo.

—¿En serio estás bien? ¿Leyendo libros después de la cena? ¿Qué caso tienen?

—Son interesantes —comentó sin siquiera mirarme, cambiando de página una vez más—. Al menos más que hablar con un demonio extraño de temas estúpidos y banales. De seguro nunca tomaste un libro en tu vida.

Sonreí, sí, esa era justo la frase que quería escuchar.

—Te sorprenderías. Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—No te creo.

—Elizabeth se va con el duque llegando al capítulo diez, no con el sirviente de su mansión. El hermano de Elizabeth muere cuando trata de contarle de las sucias intenciones de la madre del duque. El duque no es malo, solo tiene una "mala" madre, para conceptos humanos claro, yo solo la encuentro de "gustos peculiares" ¿Quieres saber qué le pasa a Thomas no? El sirviente.

—N-No te atreverías… —su mano tembló, y casi pude ver una pequeña lágrima formarse en su ojo derecho.

Oh por Luzbel, debía hacerlo.

—Mata a la madre del duque, para que no pudiera hacerle daño a su amada Elizabeth. Lo encierran de por vida, y Elizabeth no logra soportar el saber cuál será su destino, su cadena perpetua o la pena capital. El final del libro acaba con la misma frase con la cual Thomas respondió la primera pregunta de Elizabeth: "Solo soy tu sirviente, Elizabeth, uno que solo sirviéndote moriría feliz" Por ende, el resultado es obvio, ¿Verdad?

—Hijo de… —Choromatsu botó el libro contra el suelo con rabia, corriendo hacia mí a toda la velocidad que sus piernas humanas le permitían hacerlo.

De una forma retorcida, casi me pareció romántico. Me recordó un poco aquella "aventura" con cierta persona, nos solíamos llevar así de bien en aquel entonces.

Cuando Choromatsu estuvo a punto de saltar hacia mí y golpearme, alcé el brazo sobre la lámpara araña que colgaba del techo, comprimí los dedos y cada una de las lámparas se apagó sin llegar a romperse, descompuse el mecanismo de la máquina, pero no lo rompí.

Sonreí otra vez de alivio cuando su puño dio contra el colchón ante la falta de luz, aunque uno que otro manotazo llegó hasta mi cuando Choromatsu se vio cegado por unos segundos por el cambio brusco de la iluminación. Aprovechando mi estratégica distracción, alcé las sábanas y lo acuné rápidamente desde la cadera para que éste solo atinara a golpearme con más fuerza ahora hundido en mi pecho.

—Suéltame bastardo, hijo de perra, de puta, maldito ¡Mi final maldita sea, mi final! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡No hay perdón de dios para ti, no lo hay!

—Primero, no tengo madre, y segundo, dios no me paga el sueldo así que…

—¡Qué me sueltes! ¿Me tapaste? ¿En serio me tapaste desgraciado? No dormirás aquí hoy, así que ve juntando los colchones grandes del salón para hacerte una cama... —gruñó con fuerza, logrando intimidarme un poco.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¿Bien? Me quedaré contigo, aquí, abrazándote toda la noche si hace falta. Estos días he estado aburridísimo, encerrado, a penas y paseando una que otra vez como si fuera un perro. Soy un demonio débil y estoy agotado, tengo que mantener a esa maldita Osita por dos meses más y, ¿Qué has hecho tú? Ni siquiera dejarme cerrar los putos ojos porque te amaneces con esos libros y tampoco es como si me hablaras demasiado. No me has dejado siquiera ir a un burdel a follar un par de humanas, y cuando me la jalo en la habitación me tiras cosas. ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que verme para que estés feliz?

—No es como que hagas mucho mérito para que te trate bien.

—¿Merito? ¿¡Merito!? ¿Ahora debo hacer "merito" para hablar con su majestad? Insisto, el pacto era hacerte humano, no mi puta reina.

—Sabes que no es eso —volvió a removerse, esta vez dándome la espalda y otorgándome un codazo a las costillas, debilitando mi agarre unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo ir.

—¿Aún piensas en los sujetos que asesiné? ¿Es eso? ¿Me odias por eso? ¿Me quieres torturar por eso?

—No lo sé, tú torturaste a ese sujeto y lo encontraste totalmente normal, ¿No? Lo despedazaste, deberías aguantar un poco de tortura psicológica, ¿No?

—Es diferente —traté de defenderme con la verdad, pero sabía que quizás no funcionaría de nada con esa terca ex-deidad.

—No lo es, solo que yo soy más normal que tú y no necesito arrancarte extremidades para sentirme feliz, solo el verte quejarte desde la cama es… divertido. Ahora suéltame.

—¿Crees que te soltaré después de que confesaras que te gusta torturarme? Sabes, deberíamos resolver esto como entes civilizados. Diría personas, pero bueno, no soy exactamente una…

Esperé un golpe luego de aquello, pero Choromatsu no hizo más que gruñir lo que de cierta forma me hizo pensar que estábamos empezando a hacer las paces para una tregua, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer. Se dio vuelta, aún entre mis brazos, sonreí cuando me miró fijamente, con aquellos pequeños iris luciendo incluso más angostos al verlo entrecerrar los ojos con desconfianza. No dije nada, esperando que él actuara primero, y lo hizo, levantó con esfuerzos una de sus manos de mi agarre, comprimiendo su dedo índice contra mi pecho, señalándome despectivamente.

—Hagamos un trato… —me comentó, con la voz desafiante y altanera.

La palabra "trato" y sinónimos siempre me producían un morboso gusto, así que me alejé un poco instintivamente por las palabras, pero aún manteniendo al menos mi mano derecha contra su cintura, negándole él escape.

—¿Otro trato, eh? —sonreí coqueto sin soltarlo por si acaso creía que actuar de manera razonable iba a hacer que me distrajera.

—Haré… tres cosas que tú quieras que haga en estos días que nos quedan aquí. No demasiado complejas y tampoco que atienten contra mi vida y mi deseo principal… pero a cambio tú…

—¿A cambio yo…? —sonreí, interesado por su propuesta y el como si seguía alguna de sus condiciones podría doblegarlo un poco ante mis gustos.

—No matarás, no harás cosas… malas.

—Define malo —comenté enseguida, soltando su agarre y sentándome en la cama algo serio.

Él hizo lo mismo, quizás no tratando de huir por la seriedad que mi cara estaba plasmando. De alguna forma, quizás la deidad sabía que estaba considerando la propuesta, pero no sabía a qué me refería con aquellas palabras, o al menos eso es lo que estaba expresándome con ese confundido rostro suyo.

—El mal. Matar… esas cosas… ¡Cosas malas! Vamos, eres un demonio, debes tener un licenciado en cosas malas, ¿No?

—Malo, maldad, sé lo que es pero… la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Qué es eso para ti? El concepto humano es un poco raro y dejado a la interpretación. Si quiero hacer un trato, aunque sea superficial y no me ate del todo a cumplirlo, debo ser bien consiente de a qué te estás refiriendo.

—¡A cosas malas! ¿Qué no entiendes? Que trates de ser un maldito humano común y corriente al menos mientras viajas conmigo. No quiero volver a verte… hacer eso.

—Allí está el problema, Chororin —le comenté, alzando los brazos, quise materializar un ejemplo con mi magia, pero estaba completamente seco al estar conservando a ese jodido animal en movimiento dentro del bosque.

Tendría que limitarme a las palabras.

—En algunas ciudades, matar a tu primera hija, solo por el hecho de que es de sexo femenino, está considerado como algo "bueno", nadie se lo cuestiona. Matar a una niña… solo por nacer primero y no ser hombre está bien, y es bueno, al menos para esas personas "normales" como tú podrías llamarles… —hice una pausa, encantado por el gesto amargo que puso por mis palabras—. En otras partes, preparar mujeres desde el nacimiento para ser sacrificadas para las cosechas y la prosperidad está bien. Viven aisladas toda su vida, sin posibilidad de hacer amigos, conocer el amor o divertirse. Solo orando por los demás, y luego siendo quemadas vidas. ¿Eso está bien para ti, Cho-ro-rin? —sonreí, mirando su gesto serio y frustrado, sin decir palabra alguna.

Se tardó un poco en continuar nuestra debatible conversación mirándome seriamente.

—Nunca mientes, ¿Verdad?

—Jamás.

—Entonces, esta es mi petición… —susurró suave, sin esa altanería y prepotencia con la que me ha estado tratando los últimos meses.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí sus manos tocar las mías, acobijándolas con suavidad. El calor que emanaba la forma humana de esa deidad siempre me ha gustado más de lo debidamente normal.

—Promete… solo promete que tratarás de no hacer… esas cosas que yo considero malas. Porque sé… sé que me conoces, eres el demonio que hizo un trato conmigo… eres ese demonio que supo ver a través de mí, de mi soledad, de mi envidia, de mi curiosidad. Pudiste ver todo lo bueno y malo de mí, y por eso ahora estoy aquí, atado en un contrato contigo —su voz fue tan suave, que ni siquiera una palabra de lo que dijo se sintió como una verdadera orden o petición.

Era más similar a una súplica y a un ruego. No me obligaba a nada, lo sabía… pero aun así, quería intentarlo, aunque fuera inútil como siempre, quería intentarlo un segundo teniendo su imagen en la cabeza.

Porque nadie podría cambiarme, incluso ni siquiera yo mismo. Pero al menos, puedo pretender creer que sí puedo. Que por una promesa con él podría.

—Es un trato. Lo intentaré… —sonreí quitándole importancia, mientras sentía esa fría e imaginaria cadena metálica enlazando un trato superficial.

Choromatsu sonrió, notablemente aliviado. Su agarre fuerte y acogedor sobre mis manos se detuvo, volviéndose menos tenso y natural. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara de "su parte del trato". Le llevó un tiempo que me sentó eterno.

Algo así como tres minutos de inaguantable silencio que se quebró cuando pareció carraspear la garganta para que le prestara atención.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que tú querrías que mi "aburrida" persona intentara?

—No sabes cómo esperé a que dijeras eso —alardeé, aguantando esa siniestra y malvada risa tan natural en mi naturaleza demoníaca.

* * *

Sonreí, sujetando la femenina pierna desnuda sobre mi regazo. Apreté suavemente la piel expuesta mientras sentía la risa coqueta de la mujer menearse encima mío. Cada siglo que pasaba las humanas iban mostrando y exponiéndose más y más en aquellos lugares sin dejar nada a la imaginación, aún así, no podía evitar sentirme encantado con esos nuevos encajes y esos tirantes que sujetaban sus atrevidas medias.

Me relamí los labios, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando aquella candente morena mordía mi cuello.

—Tres "dragones" para el señor Osomatsu —cantó otra coqueta mujer, esta vez rubia y de un travieso y pegado traje negro al cuerpo. La morena encima mio me agarró suavemente la entrepierna, pulsando su dedo índice justo más arriba de donde estaban mis bolas.

Me gruñó al separarse, dejando la cálida sensación de su cuerpo aún en mi fría piel—. Quiero a ese "diablillo" en mi confesionario esta noche…

Oh mierda. Con eso seguramente se me hubiera parado hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Esos chistes religiosos me encantaban, no hice más que reír y apretar sus redondas y levantadas nalgas cuando se alejó de mí para que la otra atrevida humana dejara los tragos y así que pudiéramos tomar con más tranquilidad.

—De seguro serás la elegida preciosa —le coqueteé devuelta, cuando su mirada atrapó la mía e hizo un gesto obsceno con los labios, dejando caer más saliva de la necesaria sobre su lengua y labios.

Sonreí, cerrando los ojos y tomando de la mesa de roble aquella nueva y ardiente creación de los humanos en el arte de los licores fuertes. A mi lado derecho, Choromatsu casi parecía tan intimidado que se empezaba a fundir con la silla, agachado hacia abajo, encorvado y pequeño. Un poco más de nervios y casi creería que acabaría acurrucado debajo de la mesa.

—Tímido… ¿No? —una voz seductora interrumpió el ambiente a mi lado izquierdo.

Por alguna razón, no había repasado mucho en el sujeto sentado junto a nosotros en nuestra redonda mesa. Es como si su misma existencia fuera tan insignificante que pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Tenía una notabilidad baja, pero no era un sujeto feo. Simplemente, había algo en él que lo hacía singularmente "neutro".

—Su primera vez… —solté con picardía.

El aludido me miró con odio, como si aquella retadora mirada pudiera maldecirme o algo por el estilo. Me reí, tomando mi taburete y corriéndolo más cerca de él.

Sonreír ya resultaba incluso doloroso. Mi sonrisa coqueta casi nunca me abandonaba cuando entraba a esos lugares. Todas las noches tristes siendo ignorado y retenido por esa aburrida y anticuada divinidad se habían acabado.

Aquí, entremedio de prostitutas, alcohol y gente gastando sin medición su dinero era lo que un demonio como yo podría considerar el "paraíso".

Me detuve a mirar nuevamente a nuestro acompañante, intrigado por esa falta de presencia—. No pareces muy interesado en nuestras acompañantes. ¿Qué te trae aquí, amigo?

El hombre solo sonrió suavemente, con los ojos semi-caídos, como si estuviera totalmente relajado y tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto—. Espero a una persona especial, la verdad, quiero conquistarla y en estos momentos estoy en busca de ello.

—¿Enamorarse de una prostituta, eh? —traté de no sonar burlesco, pero el veneno parecía querer derramarse en mis labios como si yo solo fuera una sucia y despreciable serpiente—. La tienes difícil amigo.

—Lo sé… —casi se rio, supuse que era un tipo que aguantaría un par de mis ácidos comentarios—. Mi objetivo es que cambie, que sea otra persona.

—Es lindo soñar… —no pude evitar la ironía en mi última frase, y por la mierda que lo intenté por esa eterna milésima de segundo.

Demasiado esfuerzo en ser tan bueno de seguro iba a alterar mi salud. El hombre no dijo nada más, así que proseguí a mirar a Choromatsu que yacía donde mismo, sonrojado y nervioso aún sin moverse un milímetro de su asiento, tomando ligeros tragos al alcohol como lo había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

Las coquetas muchachas parecían notar su nerviosismo y una que otra vez frotaban a propósito sus voluptuosos pechos contra la cabeza de Choromatsu, otras, le tocaban el hombro, el cuello, e incluso, unas más atrevidas las piernas.

Sin embargo, allí seguía esa divinidad haciéndole honor a su antigua categoría. Tan puro y virgen que hasta fastidioso era.

Volví a observar al otro sujeto para verificar si seguí allí o ya se había ido con su insignificante presencia—. ¿Y tu nombre es? —comenté casual, aflojándome un poco la corbata mientras el hombre no hizo más que sonreír.

¿Trataba de hacerse el interesante? Porque no estaba resultando para nada, este sujeto resultaba tan irritante como esperar a que Choromatsu se atreviera a algo con alguna de las prostitutas del lugar.

—Atsushi —respondió con una sinceridad que me pareció perturbadoramente extraña—. ¿Y qué me dices tú…? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

—No por ahora, quizás en un par de siglos me lo piense… —reí con fuerza, mientras el hombre tomaba la bebida y la ponía sobre sus labios.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —esta vez, ese tal Atsushi no se dirigió hacia mí, sino al totalmente cohibido y nervioso Choromatsu que aún parecía querer mimetizarse con la mesa y el asiento.

Choromatsu subió la vista y observó a ese sujeto, pero incluso aunque abrió su tensa y apretada boca, no soltó palabra alguna. Sin embargo, ese sujeto de aquella inusual corbata mostaza aún parecía esperar una respuesta.

—No lo sé…

—¿No sabes qué? ¿Lo que te gusta de ellas? ¿O cuál de ellas deberías tocar?

—Sabes… —comenté, metiéndome precipitadamente a la conversación—. Deberías dejar de intentarlo, este sujeto es un caso perdido… —comenté restándole importancia y observando como mi jarra de "dragón" estaba a punto de acabarse.

—Quizás, no puedes elegir entre ellas… porque no hay entre ella lo que en verdad te gusta.

Ese tono, esa exposición de palabras en ese orden tan desagradable y obvio que era claro que Choromatsu no pareció entender para nada… ¿En verdad ese Atsushi estaba insinuando lo que creía que insinuaba?

Maldita sea, no por nada lo hice hombre, ¿No?

—A qué se… refiere… —soltó ingenuo, y supe que la conversación tomaría un rumbo desagradable cuando vi a Atsushi acercarse disimuladamente a la posición de Choromatsu.

Los dedos de ese hombre se aproximaron delicadamente, como si lo hubiera hecho por cientos de años. Su estrategia, su forma de moverse… era molestamente perfecta—.. Quizás, tienes otros gustos pequeño.

Sonrió, de manera tan calmada otra vez que algo en mí comenzó a enardecer en contra de ese maldito humano.

Choromatsu tardó en responder, moviendo sus ojos de arriba abajo, mirando la mano de aquel hombre—No lo sé… —repitió nervioso, aún más sonrojado y apretando sus piernas, tan tímido que era incapaz de mover una mano en contra de ese sujeto.

Era irritante, sumamente irritante.

—Entonces porque no… —antes de que continuara, en un movimiento demasiado brusco y vistoso, me acerqué a esa diosa, levantándolo con facilidad de su puesto.

Lo cargué sobre mí, o al menos la mayor parte de él. Sus piernas y parte de su retaguardia seguían aun a duras penas sobre la silla. El sujeto alzó una ceja, aún irritablemente relajado una vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿Acaso estaría drogado o algo así?

Su alma de seguro era vacía y hueca. Me irritaba, quería mat-

Detuve aquel pensamiento apenas estaba cobrando forma en mi consciente. La promesa con Choromatsu me retuvo. Debía controlarme por él. Maldita sea, esto era incluso peor que estar casado y serle fiel a alguien, sí, definitivamente sentía una imaginaria cadena de contrato… pero atada a mi cuello como si fuera un maldito perro servil.

—Entonces… ¿Lo quieres estrenar tú en ese aspecto?

Mi sonrisa creció sobre mis labios, acomodando a Choromatsu que se removía nervioso, quizás incapaz de golpearme por la vergüenza y la posibilidad de que alguien más lo viera sentado a forcejeos en mis piernas—. Quién sabe… aún no sé qué gustos tiene tampoco… —expliqué con sinceridad. Choromatsu se escondió en mi pecho, apretando a duras penas mi camisa negra.

—T-Te mataré… —susurró contra mi pecho, tan despacio que solo yo lo escuché.

—Esas palabras… —le devolví su amenaza con una coqueta risa—. Estoy orgulloso precioso…

Sonreí coqueto una vez más, mientras mis manos divagaron en sus muslos de manera natural e instintiva. Tembló un poco más, mojando un poco mi camisa con saliva. Era realmente adorable como se apretó contra mi pecho para evitar gritarme o dejar escapar quejidos.

—¿Incluso te estrenarías a tu propio hermano? —su pregunta me dejó congelado por un tiempo que noté impreciso. Dejé de acariciar a esa sensible diosa, meditando con algo de preocupación sus palabras—. No es que quiera meterme, solo lo digo porque ustedes dos chicos se parecen… demasiado —prosiguió deslizando nuevamente aquella bebida sobre sus labios mientras no dejaba de observarnos.

Me mordí los labios y sonreí otra vez. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. En el mundo humano está prohibido o ligeramente mal visto que los hermanos se relacionen entre ellos, y yo y Choromatsu éramos molestamente iguales.

El sujeto no parecía muy relevante, así que quizás si usaba un poco de mi agotada magia podría crear una ilusión en su cabeza.

Con suerte, caería y pensaría que está borracho.

Lleve mi mano derecha sobre la mesa, chocando tres veces mis dedos contra esta mientras seguía acunando a Choromatsu con el otro brazo. Lo miré fijamente, para ver si mi patético encanto había logrado alcanzarlo. Se quedó inmutable por unos segundos, con la jarra aún sobre sus labios.

—Ehh… —comentó separándose de la jarra, dejando el trago dragón sobre la mesa—. Vaya amigo… creo que ya estoy divagando con tanto alcohol. Ustedes son completamente diferentes… ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Creo que necesito algo de distracción… —se rio un poco, tomando a una de las muchachas que pasaba cerca de él sobre sus piernas, quizás hasta imitándome porque la posición era demasiado similar.

Suspiré aliviado cuando el sujeto empezó a coquetear y mimar a la muchacha atrevidamente vestida de tonos purpuras, lo que me recordó quién estaba entre mis brazos, lo moví con facilidad, dejando que quedara en una posición demasiado atrevida. Aun se negaba a salir de mi pecho, pero estaba frente mío, sentado sobre mí con las piernas abiertas.

Algo similar a la ternura se apoderó de mí. Las palabras de ese Atsushi me sonaron bastante llamativas cuando me deleité con su cercanía. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser el primero en probarlo de esa manera?

Sí, sonaba bien poseer a esa indefensa e inocente diosa que solo sabía de aburrida y romántica literatura para ancianos.

Deslicé mis manos en su cadera, sintiendo como daba un pequeño saltito encima mío y sus manos sobre mi camisa se aferraban con más fuerza. Sus orejas bajo sus negruzcos cabellos estaban totalmente rojizas, y seguramente toda su cara estaba en un estado similar gracias al alcohol y la vergüenza.

Sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna ante los obscenos pensamientos que empezaban a acosarme. Oh maldita sea, cómo quería hacérselo.

Soy un demonio, un maldito demonio. ¿Qué tenía de malo divertirme con él? ¿Quitarle su pureza? ¿No lo había hecho antes con tantos humanos?

A pesar de que traté de distraerme, el pensamiento era demasiado obsesivo. Me encogí un poco y le acaricié la mejilla izquierda, Choromatsu ardía de una forma adorable, y a pesar del tacto suave no logré despegarlo de mi pecho para que me mirara a los ojos.

—Mi diosa… —susurré, sintiendo nuevamente como Choromatsu se removió sobre mí—. ¿No te parece una buena idea probar? No me importaría mucho la verdad… este es un bar muy liberal, si le pedimos a una chica que nos acompañe a los dos aceptaría… —no recibí respuesta.

Suspiré, tentando a mi suerte y deslizando mis dedos debajo de su camisa, delineando con mis dedos su espalda y seguramente causándole cosquillas cuando mis dedos presionaron su columna vertebral—. No me importaría… —repetí—. Estar contigo una noche… —agregué acercándome a su rostro, agachándome y dejándole suaves besos en su cabeza. —Puedo estar penetrándote… mientras tu penetras a una de las chicas de aquí… ¿Qué te parece? Tengo experiencia con vírgenes, haré que tu primera vez sea increíble Chororin. Te sentirás completamente saciado… hasta podrías hacerte adicto a ello. ¿No te gustaría probar este "lujo" humano?

Lo toqué un poco más, pero sus manos ya no se apretaban en mi ropa. ¿Eso era un asentimiento? ¿Debería llevarlo a un cuarto junto a una señorita? ¿Cuál podría gustarle?

Miré a Atsushi, con la intención de despedirme de su indeseada presencia y esperar nunca más volvérmelo a encontrar.

—¿No que ya tenías a una princesa amigo mío? No te veo mantener votos algunos con ella. Sin embargo, no le hago el quite a la poligamia… —sonreí y él me miró por unos segundos haciendo reír y gemir a la coqueta chica sobre sus brazos.

—No creo que estar con esta linda señorita dañe en lo más mínimo lo que siento por él.

Sonreí ante la mención de un "él" en su descuidada frase, la respuesta de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos cobró sentido inmediatamente después de sus palabras, ¿Por eso le había hecho esa proposición indecente a Choromatsu, no? Era un loquillo, un humano de gustos diversos, de los que solían agradarme en exceso.

Sin embargo, algo me hacía repudiar a ese sujeto.

—Oh, entonces él es importante en algo más que solo carne… ¿No?

Sonrió cálidamente, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos—. No importa cuánto tarde en tenerlo, podría amarlo… por unos mil años más. Ni siquiera puedo explicarte por qué me gusta. Porque me enamoré de él desde que lo conocí.

—Hombres que creen en el amor a primera vista… eso es raro en estos días. Por cierto, no me he presentado, y creo que va siendo hora porque entraré a la "habitación del pecado" con este pequeño de aquí. Me llamo Osomatsu, fue un gusto.

El sujeto levantó ligeramente las cejas, creo que ha sido la expresión más explosiva que ha tenido en todo ese rato que llevábamos Choromatsu y yo sentados junto a él, Sonrió acariciando a la mujer, restándole importancia a mi amable presentación y despedida.

—Tu nombre es curioso… no lo había escuchado —se explicó, como si hubiera notado mis pensamientos—. Quizás nos veamos en alguna otra ocasión.

—Dalo por hecho —mentí descaradamente.

Ojalá y no me lo volviera a topar nunca más en esta vida ni en todas sus demás reencarnaciones.

Levanté a Choromatsu entre mis brazos, sacándolo al fin de mi pecho al llevarlo como una princesa hasta su "real" habitación. Sin embargo, me detuve a medio camino. Apreté los dientes, frustrado, no podía ser cierto.

No podía serlo.

—Choromatsu… —intenté en desesperación de lo evidente—. Al final del nuevo libro que comenzaste hace poco, Rosita, la ama de llaves, se queda con Erik. Sí, lo sé, impredecible, ¿Verdad?

Nadie respondió, solo sentí el silencio de Choromatsu en medio de esa bulliciosa casa de la inmoralidad y los placeres carnales. Me quería matar en mi casi inmortal existencia.

Choromatsu se había desmayado en nervios hace ya más de veinte minutos aproximadamente.

* * *

No había tenido un día de estos en unos mil años. Primero, tenía que imitar ser un santurrón por esa diosa para al menos pasarla bien y tener unas cuantas diversiones y placeres… ¿Y qué saco? ¿Esto? ¿Un virgen desmayándose por un par de caricias y algo de alcohol?

Lo tiré a la cama sin mucha gracia mientras me sacaba la rojiza corbata y la arrojaba por alguna parte de la habitación. Suspiré, sentándome en uno de esos cojines cerca de la estantería. Me tallé con fuerza las sienes, y junté mis manos levantando los dedos índices, acercándolos a mi boca en una posición pensativa.

Dejarlo aquí e ir a follar y tomar podría ser una buena idea… y a la vez terriblemente mala. Los humanos se mueren por cualquier cosa… son una pila de carne y hueso tan frágil que quizás si me iba y lo dejaba hasta la mañana siguiente allí ocurriera un incendio, un robo o algún derrumbe y hasta allí llegaría la diosa. Su contrato se arruinaría y la divinidad que había pactado volvería al cielo, haciendo renacer a la diosa en otro lugar que tendría que buscar por unos trecientos años más si tenía suerte.

Y si ya no fuera mucho tiempo tan solo con eso, tenía que esperar a que la diosa "envidiara" a los humanos otra vez, allí de más se me iba medio milenio más. No, por nada del mundo permitiría que Choromatsu y su contrato desaparecieran como si nada.

¿Y si solo lo tomaba sexualmente ahora? ¿Sería tan malo? ¿Querría romper el contrato por algo tan banal? Lo miré fijamente cuando escuché un pequeño quejido y luego el crujir de las tablas cuando se poyó sobre la cama. Me levanté y me acerqué a su cama. Él solo frunció el ceño, revisándose un poco.

—No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Solo te desmayaste.

—En el bar… —soltó amenazante, alejándose cuando me senté en la cama justo a su lado. —¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Aún pienso que podríamos hacerlo —le comenté con sinceridad, inclinándome hacia él acariciándole suavemente la mejilla—. Te puedo enseñar todo lo que tu cuerpo necesita saber… dónde tocarte, cómo hacerlo. No te preocupes… —proseguí, deslizando mi mano más hacia su mentón, rodeando los temblorosos y carnosos labios con mi dedo pulgar—. Esto no creará ningún lazo entre nosotros. Solo nos divertiremos, ser amigos con algo de roce. Si te quieres acostar con alguien más no me importaría, es en serio.

Antes de que continuara, sentí el suave golpe de la palma de su mano golpear mi rostro. No dolió en lo absoluto, era muy débil y yo aunque estuviera debilitado seguía siendo un demonio.

No dolió para nada, pero consiguió dejarme perplejo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Idiota… —gruñó con ira—. ¿Crees que me entregaría a alguien como tú por diversión? ¿Crees que por ser una diosa que envidia a los humanos no tengo ninguna moralidad y dignidad ya?

Me alejé un poco, levantándome. Creí entender un poco lo que me dijo, pero aún así, no le veía lo dramático o delicado al asunto. Con solo decirme "No quiero follar" hubiera estado bien.

Suspiré—. Eres muy difícil de complacer mi diosa… —comenté, agrupando las almohadas gigantes y buscando las frazadas en uno de los estantes de la habitación.

—Solo quiero hacerlo y entregarle aquello a alguien que ame… sea chico, chica, dios, ángel… o demonio.

—Me gusta, buen punto bebé. No discriminas a nadie. Lástima que los últimos de tu punto no te pueden entregar ese "amor" devuelta —suspiré una vez más, haciendo levitar a duras penas un libro mientras me arropaba en mi improvisada cama.

Dirigí el libro sobre él, sintiendo que ese acto banal estaba consumiendo toda la magia que no había usado el día de hoy. Al contrario de lo que esperé, Choromatsu recibió el libro. Quizás era el gusto por ellos el que lo contenía para no arrojármelo en la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado cursi y empalagoso porque lees solo lectura para ancianitos y niñas. Ten ese… ese en verdad te enseña cosas necesarias en esta vida.

Choromatsu me miró notablemente desconfiado. Lo vi mirar el libro unos segundos, primero la corteza y la portada, y luego las páginas ya amarillentas.

—Los sueños de Nataly… —leyó con atención.

—Gran obra maestra.

—¿No me darás una reseña? Quizás me diste un libro para hacer magia negra…

—Pues… Nataly es una joven pura e indecisa, que vive con su padre que ya está muy viejo y debe cuidar de él.

—Suena sospechosamente bien para ti.

—Luego Nataly se encuentra con un joven mientras recolecta leña. Pero ese chico es un demonio, un demonio interesado en su pureza y su inocencia.

—Ya no me gusta cómo va esto…

—Y después de un tiempo, ella acepta las peticiones indecentes del demonio, y él le ayuda a llevar una vida llena de placeres y sexo. ¿No te suena genial? La narración erótica es bastante rescatable, en especial cuando lo hacen en la alfombra, al lado de su padre enfermo que…

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó y esta vez sí me arrojó el libro, pero tenía pésima puntería y solo fue a dar a una parte vacía de los cojines gigantes donde dormía.

—Buenas noches precioso.

—Buenas noches, demonio de mierda.

* * *

El tiempo para dejar la ciudad al fin había llegado para mi dicha y la de aquella aventurera diosa.

Nos despedimos de Jorge, a quien habíamos dejado con autonomía propia y con suerte conseguiría sobrevivir. Choromatsu me hizo llevar a mi sobrino a un lugar más apartado de los humanos, y a regañadientes acepté. Lo que menos quería era estar cargando a Jorge como una niñera luego de gastar toda mi débil magia en mantener andando y viva a una maldita Osa, sin embargo, esa mirada fría y gélida de Choromatsu siempre podía conmigo y terminaba cediendo fastidiado.

Ni yo ni Choromatsu hicimos grandes amistades, compadres o aventuras con algunas chicas y chicos, así que no había mucho de lo cual despedirse. Nuestra última parada en la Ciudad del castillo colorido fueron las esculturas de dragones. Enormes imitaciones de aquellas míticas bestias. Choromatsu incluso pidió que lo subiera a algunas de ellas.

Se veía ridículo, y si en verdad quería volar yo podría cargarlo en mi espalda, pero por alguna razón, verlo tan emocionado por algo tan bobo me sacó una escueta y extraña sonrisa.

A pesar de que tengo la habilidad de transportarme a mí y a un acompañante a partes relativamente lejanas con algo de preparación y un ritual, Choromatsu traía un equipaje que asimilaba al de una armada completa o a la de un niño rico y mimado.

Tuvimos que irnos nosotros y su enorme equipaje en dos carrozas. Una para el equipaje y otra para nosotros.

Las carrozas, los caballos y los conductores debían ser especiales, al menos para atravesar la "primera cascada". Para entrar a esa ciudad rodeada entre cascadas literalmente había que pasar por debajo de una de ellas con prominente agua y evitar que los caballos y la carroza cedieran.

Es verdad que la mayoría de la cascada por debajo estaba techada para hacer más seguro el avance al pasar, pero la cantidad de agua que alcanzaba a desbordarse para entrar aún necesitaba algo de resistencia.

Miré a Choromatsu asustado cuando el fuerte ruido del agua golpeando contra la carroza agitó el viaje.

—No te preocupes… —susurré, tomando su mano tratando de proyectarle algo de confianza.

Como pocas veces con aquella diosa, mi decisión fue acertada, porque tomó con fuerza mi mano y se aferró a mi incluso cuando el ruido había cesado. Solo levantó la mirada cuando habíamos atravesado la cueva en su totalidad.

Su expresión cambió totalmente cuando los rayos de sol que se colaban entraron a la carroza. Sí, estábamos en la Villa entre cascadas. Un lugar hermoso lleno de vegetación, arboles, flores, rocas enormes y cascadas floridas, coloridas y diferentes en cada lugar que mirabas. La hilera de agua de todas acababa en la parte inferior de la enorme villa llena de desniveles.

Sonreí al ver la expresión maravillada de mi diosa. Me sentí orgulloso de traerlo al lugar correcto…. Y eso que aún faltaba mucho más por ver en ese grandioso paraíso.

El carruaje se detuvo unos metros más adentro, en la entrada de la ciudad.

Su nombre estaba allí, escrita en una piedra rectangular, grande y agrietada de donde salía musgo y flores. Tomé la mano de Choromatsu al salir, quien ni siquiera parecía notar mi atención totalmente embobado y maravillado con el paisaje.

Sus ojos brillaban, ilusionados. Él brillaba demasiado…

—¿Qué te parece Chororin?

Choromatsu no contestó, pasmado, pero poco después, apretó mi mano con fuerza dándome una de las sonrisas más hermosas que habías visto en mi milenaria vida.

—¡Este escenario… es como un sueño! —casi gritó, totalmente emocionado—. ¡Gracias, gracias Osomatsu!

—Por supuesto, después de todo, mi gran ser te trajo aquí… —sonreí con fanfarronería, frotándome el dedo índice contra mi nariz.

Los choferes y dos hombres del personal comenzaron a llevar el equipaje después de aquello. Ya había mandado una carta a la villa, escogiendo uno de los lugares más preciosos para hospedarse aquí, la casa del gran árbol. Era una hermosa casa construida en uno de los arboles más grandes y robustos de aquí, tenía diferentes habitaciones en cada una de sus ramas, y empezaba desde la parte interior del árbol para expandirse a través de éste con cada curiosa habitación. Luego Choromatsu y yo iríamos a verlas, por ahora, los dos solos iríamos a dar un pequeño recorrido que no alcanzaría a cubrir ni un 10% del viaje.

Al avanzar solos y firmando el éxito del equipo de la pequeña mudanza, quedamos ambos frente a la entrada de ese hermoso y tranquilo lugar. Los extremos de la ciudad no tenían demasiada gente, sin embargo, el centro rebozaba de lugareños y extranjeros. A la entrada, había una casa envuelta en un árbol lleno de flores rojizas, seguramente, ante el ruido de los caballos, habíamos alertado al dueño de esa humilde casita.

Esperamos que saliera, para ver si tenía algo para que Choromatsu se guiara más a pesar de que yo me sabía el lugar de memoria.

—Hace cien años, esta casa no estaba aquí… ¿Quién se habrá mudado tan cerca de los limites…? —pregunté curioso y en voz alta.

Miré a Chorromatsu quien solo alzó los brazos, sin saber qué responder. En eso, la puerta de la acogedora casita se abrió, revelando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños atados en una trenza con unas lindas pecas. Traía un vestido rustico de color burdeos y de mangas cortas hasta los hombros. Los vuelos en el cuello y donde acaban las mangas cortas eran de color blanco.

—Pues yo soy quien vivo en un lugar como este… —dijo la chica alegre y sincera, tocando suavemente su pelo cuando una brisa agitó el entorno.

Era una chica muy sencilla y encantadora, pura y hermosa.

Y que al reconocerla algo me hizo querer dar media vuelta y huir lejos de allí junto a Choromatsu. Pero ya… era demasiado tarde, elevé la vista, y sonreí queriendo que se tratara de una broma.

—Homura… —susurré lo que seguramente volvería a ser su nombre en aquella vida.

La chica se sorprendió, alegre e impactada—. ¿Me conoce noble acaballero? —preguntó con alegría y emoción.

Sin embargo, no pude responderle, estaba muy ocupado mirando a ese imponente ángel que se aferraba desde su cuello mientras flotaba. Si, ese ángel de grandes alas y de traje enteramente blanco con detalles dorados. Llevaba una túnica cuyas mangas quedaban largas y el cuello le tapaba parte de la boca, dejando ver solo esa penetrante mirada. Su túnica llegaba cerca de sus rodillas, y de allí llevaba esas sandalias de tiras largas y doradas como las de un gladiador.

No cabía duda, era él.

—Perdón por molestar señorita Homura pero creo que entraremos por el huerto de… —antes de que pudiera continuar, la ráfaga que causó aquel movimiento de ese ángel me indicó que ya no tenía tiempo para evitar lo que ocurriría. Con el escaso instante que me quedaba y en a penas milisegundos, arrojé a Choromatsu de cualquier impacto que podría causarse.

Lo logré. Supe que logré alejarlo cuando la pierna de aquel ángel se incrustaba en mi carne con fuerza, rompiendo mi defensa y arrojándome lejos estrellándome contra una roca debajo de un árbol.

Lo sentí acercarse con rapidez, usando sus alas como potenciadores, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de mí, dejándose caer al piso y escondiendo sus alas.

Su mirada era sumamente fría… una mirada que hace siglos atrás jamás pensé que él podría llegar a tener.

—¿En serio te atreves a aparecer nuevamente delante de ella? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que solo porque Homura renació me iba a olvidar de tus pecados?

Sonreí, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca y un par de costillas rotas sino algo más. Por Luzbel, que buen comité de bienvenida tienen en este lugar.

—Esa forma de hablar… ¿Estás en la etapa del ángel justiciero o algo así? —ni siquiera le saqué una pequeña sonrisa o un gesto amargo, seguía con aquellos ojos totalmente abiertos y fijos en mí.

Ay, qué imagen tan poco angelical.

Me erguí cuando sentí a ese celestial ser apretar el puño, esta vez, pude cubrirme un poco con magia antes de recibir el golpe, fuerte, potente y cargado en odio. Nunca había sentido mi cabeza tan cerca de desprenderse de mi cuerpo como en esos instantes.

El alado ser me tomó desde la camisa, alzándome en el aire con aquella tétrica expresión.

—Bien… creo que me lo merezco… —casi tartamudeé en una sonrisa floja y penosa mientras me ahogaba por mi propia sangre—. También es un gusto volver a verte… Jyushimatsu.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** Cascada de profundidad.

Jueves seis de octubre.


End file.
